Am Ende des Tunnels
by CAMIR
Summary: Am Ende des Tunnels gibt es immer ein Licht... Noch immer unter Schock durch die vergangene Borgbedrohung sieht sich JeanLuc Picard zwischen Kriegsgericht und Landurlaub mit einer alles verändernden Entscheidung konfrontiert.
1. I – Der erste Kontakt

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.  
_Author's Note:_ So, ich gebe es zu: Diese Geschichte war längst schon fällig und ich habe mir lange Zeit Gedanken über P/C in „First Contact" gemacht. Nun habe ich diesen Film in den letzen Tagen regelrecht „totgesehen" und glaube, ihn inzwischen recht gut kennen zu dürfen, was mich veranlaßt hat, meine Gedanken etwas wandern zu lassen.  
Vielleicht wundern sich einige, daß sich meine Figuren hier duzen, aber in diesen Fällen hielt ich es wirklich für angemessen (ausgehend von der Tatsache, daß ich TNG schon lange auf Englisch sehe und mir meine eigene Übersetzung zurechtlegen mußte.)  
„My wishes are _paramount,_ aren't they?" muahaha  
_Gewidmet ist sie:_ Meinen Eltern und dem Dorschmann Jelli auch wenn es sie überhaupt nicht interessiert, dem sich pummelnden und unglaublich hilfreichen Alex (danke für deine vernichtenden Kritiken, das meine ich ernst...), meiner nie versiegenden Ideenquelle und Betaleserin Line, Markus, Becci (freu mich aufs RPG), Sopheier, Dagmar, Dennis (Yoshiiii!) und Nicole (und ja, du kriegst die Fortsetzung) und natürlich dem absoluten Traumpaar (außer Riker und Troi) in TNG, mein Gott, ist Paramount so unromantisch oder tun die nur so? (Nach Nemesis™ tendiere ich zu ersterem!) Außerdem meiner niemals endenden Winamp Playlist, mit immer wieder neu inspirierenden Liedern.  
Ich vergaß.. (diese Widmung wird immer länger...) natürlich ist sie allen P/Cern, dieser Erde gewidmet, die genauso hartnäckig sind wie ich (nach 15 Jahren) und natürlich dir, geneigter Leser. (Ist nach wie vor die selbe Widmung, aber hey ich hab euch alle lieb, ohne eure Hilfe würde ich nicht schreiben...)

Picard und Bev gehören einfach zusammen!

I – Der erste Kontakt 

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich wie ein samtener Mantel über die dichten Wälder gelegt, die eine einsame Raketenbasis in Montana, auf der nördlichen Hemisphäre eines Planeten namens Erde umrahmten. Es war eine kühle Nacht im späten Frühling, eines bisher trostlosen Jahres, doch ein Ereignis sollte die Geschichte der Menschheit für immer verändern: es war die Nacht des 5. April, 2063, das Datum des Ersten Kontaktes. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch die Wipfel der hohen Bäume und sie neigten sich hin und her. Das bizarre, leuchtende Schiff jedoch, das sanft zu Boden glitt, ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Eine staunende und ein wenig ängstliche Menschenmasse verfolgte neugierig das Schauspiel, unter ihnen ein Mann, dem das neue Zeitalter der Veränderungen zu verdanken war: Zefram Cochrane. „Sie sind wirklich von einer anderen Welt!" murmelte er beeindruckt, als sich die Türen des fremden Schiffes öffneten. Ein Mann mit Vollbart und einem warmen Lächeln nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Und sie sind hier, um den Mann zu sehen, der das Warpschiff geflogen hat," sagte er. Ehrfürchtig schritt Cochrane auf die Fremden zu.  
Zwei Personen beobachteten das Geschehen etwas weiter abseits. Sie standen im Schatten einer der Baracken, die zu dem Komplex der Raketenbasis gehörten und wirkten völlig unberührt. Auch ihnen war bewußt, um welch historisches Datum es sich handelte und doch hatten sie die Abgeschiedenheit gewählt. Sie wollten für den Augenblick alleine sein. „Manchmal kann ein Augenblick die Ewigkeit bedeuten..." flüsterte Captain Jean-Luc Picard fast unhörbar. „Wie bitte?" Beverly Crusher, die dicht neben ihm stand wandte leicht den Kopf. Er winkte ab. „Nichts..." Sie seufzte und blickte ihn an. Seit er alleine auf der Enterprise zurückgeblieben war, um Data zu retten, hatte er sich verändert. Er hatte weder ihr noch irgend jemandem sonst von den genauen Ereignissen berichtet, die sich, kurz bevor Cochranes Warpschiff seinen legendären Flug angetreten hatte, im Maschinenraum des Schiffes abgespielt hatten. Sie wußte nur so viel, wie alle anderen auch: Data hatte den zuvor eingeschalteten Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus der Enterprise deaktiviert und durch ein gezieltes Zerschlagen eines der Plasmatanks die Bedrohung der Borg für das Schiff mit einem Mal beseitigt. Sie wußte nun auch von der Borg Königin, einem einzigartigen Individuum, deren Existenz bisher unbekannt gewesen war, doch das reichte nicht. Es mußte etwas vorgefallen sein, von dem der Captain niemandem berichten wollte. Etwas, das er tief in seinem Herzen vergraben wollte, um niemanden damit zu belasten. Unbewußt griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Sie erschrak, wie kalt seine Finger waren und versuchte sie mit ihrer eigenen Körperwärme ein wenig zu wärmen. Jean-Luc sah erneut zu ihr hin und lächelte. Es war ein tiefgründiges Lächeln und nach dem ersten Moment fragte sie sich, ob es tatsächlich ihr galt oder ob er nicht gedanklich etwas abschweifte. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen lange genug, um zu merken, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Sie machte einen leichten Schritt zur Seite und berührte ihn so ein wenig mit ihrem Arm. Die Berührung schien ihn aus seinen Gedanken geweckt haben, denn er sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. Dieses Mal galt das Lächeln ihr. Trotzdem vertrieb es ihre Sorgen nicht. Nun, nachdem alles vermeintlich gut überstanden war, traten vermutlich erst die richtigen Probleme auf.  
Sie hatte ihn auf der Brücke der Enterprise-E gesehen, wütend, irrational und nur von Rache getrieben, ohne es sich selbst eingestehen zu können. Ihr war es eiskalt den Rücken heruntergelaufen, wie er dem Führer eines der Einsatztrupps ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken befohlen hatte, den Borg im Nahkampf entgegenzutreten. Es war einfach unvorstellbar für ihn gewesen, sein Schiff an jene Wesen zu verlieren, die ihm einst so viel angetan hatten. Der Blick in seinen Augen war zeitweise mehr als beängstigend für sie gewesen, denn so hatte sie ihn zuvor nicht erlebt. Was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Lily ihn nicht hätte umstimmen können? Sie wußte es nicht. Ein Teil von ihr verfluchte ihre eigene Feigheit, nicht selbst den Mut aufgebracht zu haben, ihm nachgegangen zu sein und ihn von der Irrationalität seiner Befehle zu überzeugen, aber vielleicht kannte sie ihn wirklich schon zu lange. Auch wenn er die emotionale Krise, die die Borg in ihm erzeugt hatten, einhergehend mit den traumatischen Erinnerungen inzwischen weitestgehend überstanden zu haben schien, blieb immer noch die Frage, was sie erwartete, wenn sie zurückkehrten in die Welt, die sie gerettet hatten. Die Enterprise war beschädigt worden und der gesamte Vorfall bedurfte einer Klärung. Trotz allem, was Jean-Luc erreicht hatte, so hatte er immer noch gegen den direkten Befehl eines Admirals verstoßen. Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte ihren Geist von der Flut der Gedanken zu reinigen. Vielleicht war es das Beste, erst einmal das historische Ereignis zu genießen – immerhin waren sie die einzigen Angehörigen von Starfleet, denen es vergönnt war, den Ersten Kontakt jemals hautnah mitzuerleben.  
Statt dessen blickte sie Jean-Luc direkt in die Augen. „Ich hatte furchtbare Angst um dich..." flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Auch wenn nun alles überstanden war, der Schrecken war noch zu frisch. Er antwortete nicht und sein Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar, doch er legte den Arm um sie und drückte ihren schlanken Körper vorsichtig an sich. Sie spürte, daß er ein wenig vor Kälte zitterte und preßte sich leicht an ihn, um ihm Wärme zu spenden. Mit der Hand, die er um sie gelegt hatte, begann er sie zärtlich zu streicheln, sagte aber kein Wort. Es war das erste Mal in all den Jahren, die sie sich kannten, daß er etwas derartiges tat, doch sie sah keinen Grund es nicht zuzulassen. Er brauchte sie einfach und wenn er in ihrer Nähe den nötigen Trost fand... Seine Berührungen waren unglaublich gefühlvoll, aber sie bemerkte, daß sie das nicht verunsicherte, im Gegenteil. Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm um und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich bin fast gestorben vor Sorge..." Wenn Lily ihr nicht erst von seinem Entschluß zu bleiben mitgeteilt hätte, als die Rettungskapseln bereits gestartet waren, wäre sie womöglich umgekehrt und mit ihm gegangen. Vielleicht hatte Lily auch so etwas vermutet... Sie konnte ihre grenzenlose Erleichterung jetzt noch spüren, als Jean-Luc und Data gesund und munter inmitten der evakuierten Crew materialisierten und ihre Freude, daß den beiden nichts passiert war, ließ die Tatsache, daß die Enterprise noch in einem Stück war, unglaublich unbedeutend erscheinen, auch wenn es ihre sichere Rückreise ins 24. Jahrhundert garantierte. Ihr waren sogar Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, doch sie hatte sie schnell fortgewischt, bevor jemand sie hätte sehen können.

Ein kühler Wind strich über das Gesicht von Jean-Luc, doch er nahm es nur am Rande wahr. Seine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt und er wußte aufgrund der vielen Eindrücke, die in den letzten Stunden über ihn hereingebrochen waren, nicht womit er anfangen sollte. Er sah zu jener Frau, die neben ihm stand und ihm Wärme spendete und mußte unwillkürlich seufzen. Ihr Bekenntnis war schlicht, doch er sah die tiefere Bedeutung dahinter. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zwischen den Zeilen ihrer Worte lesen zu können. „Es tut mir leid..." sagte er leise. Sie verstand was er meinte und nickte. „Es muß dir nicht leid tun." Er ließ ihre Worte auf sich wirken und entschied sich nichts darauf zu erwidern. Manchmal konnte Schweigen Antwort genug sein. Er reckte sich ein wenig, um über die Köpfe der vielen Menschen hinweg zu sehen, die vor ihm und Beverly standen. Gerade sprach der Vulkanier, die bedeutsamen Worte, die noch Jahrhunderte später in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen würden: „Leben Sie lange und in Frieden!", die Hand zum Vulkaniergruß erhoben. Cochranes Antwort hingegen war nicht überliefert und Jean-Luc fragte sich, wie sie wohl lauten würde. „Danke!" hörte er den Professor sagen und mußte unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Es war zwar nicht unbedingt geschichtsträchtig, paßte jedoch zu jenem Cochrane, den er und seine Mannschaft kennengelernt hatten. „Kein Wunder, daß das nicht in unseren Lehrbüchern steht..." murmelte Beverly und Jean-Luc lachte leise auf. „Weiß Gott nicht. Aber es paßt zu ihm." Sie sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ja..." sagte sie abwesend und er wußte, sie hatte gerade an etwas vollkommen anderes gedacht. Sie alle hatten noch eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Er ließ seine Augen über ihr Gesicht gleiten und fand es noch genauso ernst vor, wie schon den ganzen Abend. Sie schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben und verzog die Lippen zu einem matten Lächeln, das jedoch ihre Augen aussparte. „Jean-Luc..." Sie griff seine rechte Hand und strich sanft darüber. „Ja?" „Ach nichts..." Die Menge vor ihnen hatte sich inzwischen geteilt und sie beide begriffen, daß es Zeit war zu gehen, wenn sie unentdeckt bleiben wollten. Bevor er sie näher fragen konnte, was sie bedrückte, hatte sie sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung gelöst und war schon einige Schritte auf die Gruppe von Commander Riker und Deanna Troi zugegangen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und folgte ihr.


	2. II – „Ich habe sie zerbrochen“

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

II – "Ich habe sie zerbrochen" 

Die Türen des Konferenzzimmers öffneten sich bereitwillig, als Beverly darauf zuging. Als sie sich mit einem leisen Zischen wieder hinter ihr schlossen, begriff sie, daß sie diesen Ort absolut unterbewußt aufgesucht hatte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war noch keine halbe Stunde her, seit die Enterprise den temporalen Vortex erneut erzeugt hatte und sie alle in ihre eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt waren. Man hatte Starfleet bereits Bescheid gegeben und es dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die vom Oberkommando entsendeten Admiräle hier eintrafen und die gesamte Situation untersuchten. Bis dahin waren sie angewiesen hier zu warten. Beverly seufzte. Sie haßte solche Untersuchungsausschüsse, die im Grunde nichts mehr waren, als eine reine Formalität. Für jemanden wie sie, der dabei gewesen war, sah alles so logisch und einfach aus, doch der pure Bürokratismus verlangte es, die gesamten Ereignisse noch einmal aufzurollen und jeden Standpunkt einzeln zu beleuchten. Mit Schaudern dachte sie an den Ausschuß vor knapp einem Jahr, der zur Untersuchung der Vorfälle auf Veridian III ins Leben gerufen worden war, als die damalige Enterprise-D abgestürzt und nicht mehr zu bergen gewesen war. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis das Nachfolgeschiff, die Enterprise-E endlich in Dienst gestellt werden konnte und nun blühte ihnen etwas ähnliches noch einmal. Die Stille um sie herum, war genau das, was sie momentan brauchte, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und sie ließ ihre Blicke in dem menschenleeren Raum umherwandern. Die zerschlagene Vitrine mit den goldenen Schiffsmodellen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und langsam schritt sie darauf zu. Ein Phasergewehr lag achtlos inmitten der Glasscherben und mehrere der Schiffchen waren zerbrochen. Dies war sicher nicht das Werk der Borg - so weit waren sie nicht vorgedrungen. Vorsichtig hob sie das Gewehr aus den Splittern und fuhr mit der Hand darüber, dann stellte sie es neben sich auf den Boden, an die Wand gelehnt. Sie fragte sich, was vorgefallen war, auch wenn sie eine dumpfe Ahnung hatte und hob eines der zerbrochenen Schiffe auf. Die Splitter rieselten daran herunter und fielen klirrend zu den anderen. _Welch eine Ironie_, dachte sie. Es handelte sich um das kaputte Modell eines Galaxy-Class Schiffes. Sie nahm sich die zweite Hälfte des Schiffchens und fügte sie beiden Teile gedankenverloren zusammen. Eine kurze Erinnerung an ihre Zeit auf der Enterprise-D kam ihr ins Gedächtnis und sie verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln. Sie hatte zwar noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, dieses neue Schiff besser kennenzulernen, aber es war auf keinen Fall so familiär, wie das alte. Zivilisten beispielsweise waren nicht mehr erlaubt, einen Umstand den sie mehr als nur bedauerte. Sie legte die beiden Hälften wieder zu den anderen Modellen und seufzte laut. Es war besser in die Zukunft zu schauen, als in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen. Das Zischen der Tür riß sie sowieso aus den Gedanken und verwundert drehte sie sich um, die Hände an der Kante der Vitrine abgestützt. Licht fiel in den dunklen Raum und sie erkannte die Silhouette von Jean-Luc, der wohl genauso überrascht war, sie zu sehen. „Beverly?" „Ja?" Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, als er den Raum ganz betrat und sich die Tür schloß. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier anzutreffen..." „Ja, ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich gehe besser und lasse dich alleine.." Sie wollte zum Ausgang gehen, doch er hielt sie vorsichtig fest. „Bitte geh nicht." Sie nickte stumm und er atmete aus. „Mein Kopf ist voller Gedanken und ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll..." sagte er schließlich. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, es geht mir genauso. Aber wir haben auch eine Menge mitgemacht." Er wies mit dem Kopf auf die zerschlagene Vitrine. „Ich habe sie zerschlagen..." Sie folgte seinem Blick, sagte aber keinen Ton. „Und weißt du warum? Aus Wut über mich selbst. Ich war dem Irrsinn so nahe, wie lange nicht mehr..." Nervös rieb er sich über die Glatze. „Wenn Lily mir nicht gesagt hätte, was Sache ist... Ich habe mich in den vergangenen Stunden mehrmals gefragt, ob ich noch zurechnungsfähig bin, in Bezug auf die Borg. Im Grunde hatte Admiral Hayes recht gehabt. Ich hätte das gesamte Schiff für meine Rachsucht geopfert..." Beverly begriff, daß er nicht direkt mit ihr sprach und hörte so einfach nur zu. Er ließ sich in einen der herumstehenden Sessel sinken, stützte seine Hände mit dem Ellbogen auf dem blankpolierten Tisch ab und vergrub die Hände darin. „Es tut mir leid..." murmelte er immer wieder. Sie lehnte sich leise neben ihm an den Tisch und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Es muß dir nicht leid tun..." flüsterte sie. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er den Kopf wieder und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie sah den Kummer und die Zerrissenheit in seinen Zügen und ganz besonders in seinen brauen Augen. „Beverly..." Er griff eine ihrer Hände und streichelte sanft darüber.

Schuldgefühle überkamen Jean-Luc aus einem tiefen Winkel seiner Seele, den er nicht ganz verstand. Er fühlte sich Beverly gegenüber schuldig und war so dankbar für ihre Geduld. Sie war immer für ihn da, hörte ihm zu, wenn es sonst niemanden gab. Sie war eine tapfere Kameradin und eine gute Freundin. Inzwischen kannte sie ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wann es besser war, zu schweigen. Er sah in ihre blauen Augen und fand nur Verständnis, Freundschaft – und Sorge. „Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun..." flüsterte sie erneut. Er war zerrissen, auf der einen Seite war alles gut ausgegangen und sie alle hatten Großartiges geleistet, aber auf der anderen Seite – wenn er seiner Rachsucht Rechnung getragen hätte, hätte er sie vielleicht alle geopfert. Ein scheußliches Bild von Beverly, übersät mit Borgimplantaten schoß in sein Bewußtsein und er tat alles, um es wieder verschwinden zu lassen. „... du hast nicht an deiner Rache festgehalten. Nur das zählt," fuhr sie fort, ihm immer noch mit ihrer freien Hand über den Rücken streichend. „Solche Gefühle sind menschlich, Jean-Luc. Und du bist ein Mensch. Du kannst sie nicht immer mit der Vernunft zur Seite schieben." Ein schiefes Lächeln fand den Weg in seine Mundwinkel. „Genau das habe ich Mr. Data vor gut einem Jahr versucht beizubringen – und nun scheitere ich selbst daran." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand ist unfehlbar." Er blickte auf ihre Hand, die er hielt und streichelte. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, genau wie ihre Besitzerin. Natürlich wußte er um Beverlys innere Kraft und Stärke, aber momentan erschien sie ihm verletzlich. _Wahrscheinlich so verletzlich wie ich!_ „Danke..." flüsterte er und sie lächelte. „Keine Ursache..." Er ließ ihre Hand los und hob seine eigene, um ihr durch die Haare zu streichen. Sie schloß kurz die Augen, woraufhin er seinen Arm wieder zurückzog. Er errötete leicht, was zum Glück durch die Dunkelheit überdeckt wurde. Es war totenstill und nur die Maschinen des Schiffes waren aus der Ferne zu hören. Eine fragile Aura der Zusammengehörigkeit verband sie in diesem Moment und er fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal etwas Ähnliches in ihrer Gegenwart gespürt hatte.  
Das Komsignal zerriß diesen Augenblick. „Brücke an den Captain!" Ein wenig ungehalten tippte Jean-Luc an den Kommunikator. „Was gibt es?" „Die Admiräle sind eingetroffen, Sir!" „Ich komme sofort!" Mit einem weiteren Tippen schloß er den Kanal und seufzte. Beverly löste sich vom Tisch und sah ihn mitfühlend an. Kurze Zeit später spürte er die warme Haut ihrer Handfläche an seiner Wange. Er hätte am liebsten selbst den Arm angehoben, um ihre Hand dort festzuhalten, besann sich dann jedoch wieder auf die Verpflichtung, die nun auf ihn wartete. Langsam stand er auf. „Danke, daß du bei mir geblieben bist." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür brauchst du nicht zu bedanken..." Sie wandte sich in Richtung Ausgang und er hatte das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges zu verlieren, ohne zu wissen, was es sein könnte. „Beverly?" rief er ihr nach, bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte. Sie drehte sich um. „Ja?" „Darf ich dich heute Abend zum Essen einladen?" Sie lächelte. „Gerne!" Dann verließ sie den Raum. Er starrte noch einige Augenblicke auf die Tür, strich sich dann über die Glatze und machte sich bereit, einigen unangenehmen Admirälen entgegenzutreten.


	3. III – Nie wieder Tequila

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

III - Nie wieder Tequila 

Der Gesellschaftsraum der neuen Enterprise war ungewöhnlich leer, als Deanna Troi ihn betrat. Sie erblickte nur vereinzelte Personen, die am Tresen und an den Tischen verteilt saßen. Der Schrecken steckt wahrscheinlich noch zu tief, als daß man jetzt gleich wieder feiern möchte. Sie selbst hatte sich mit Will auf einen Drink verabredet, um mit Worf zu plaudern, der nach der Reparatur der Defiant wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Deep Space 9 zurückkehren mußte. Und sie alle wollten die Zeit mit ihrem altem Freund so gut wie möglich nutzen – gemeinsame Erinnerungen und neue Erfahrungen austauschen. Seit er die Enterprise verlassen hatte, hatte sie von Worf nichts mehr gehört und das war nun auch schon wieder über ein Jahr her. Sie fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, ihn so sang- und klanglos gehen zu lassen, damals, nachdem sie gerade angefangen hatten, romantische Gefühle füreinander zu entdecken, aber es war viel geschehen und sie hatten schließlich eine Übereinkunft erzielt, die für alle am besten war. Dennoch betrachtete sie ihn weiterhin als guten Freund. Sie bemerkte, daß die beiden Herren, mit denen sie sich treffen wollte, bereits anwesend waren und schon ihre Drinks vor sich stehen hatten. Sie saßen an einem Tisch weiter hinten, direkt am Fenster. Zielstrebig näherte sie sich ihnen und wurde von Will schon winkend willkommen geheißen. „Guten Abend!" begrüßte sie die beiden, sich auf den dritten, freien Stuhl setzend. Die Männer nickten ihr zu und erwiderten den Gruß. „Einen schönen Platz habt ihr euch ausgesucht..." „Ja," entgegnete Will, „direkt am Fenster gewinnt man manchmal den Eindruck, selbst ein Teil der Sterne zu sein und das Fenster verschwindet, ausgelöscht von der eigenen Fantasie..." „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du ein Philosoph bist!" hielt Deanna sofort lachend dagegen, aber er winkte nur ab. Dann wandte sie sich an Worf. „Wir hatten noch gar keine Zeit gehabt, uns richtig zu begrüßen. Ich bin froh, dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen?" Der Klingone blickte sie fast müde an und entgegnete dann: „Bestens." „Bestens?" Deanna zog ob der knappen Antwort die Augenbraue hoch. Will tippte sie an der Schulter und flüsterte: „Ihm ist immer noch schlecht von der Zero-G Übung des Captains. Er hat unsere Einladung nur aus Höflichkeit angenommen." „Oh.." Die Counselor hatte Mühe ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Worf hatte ihr gegenüber schon mehrmals Unbehagen darüber geäußert, auf der Außenhaut eines Schiffes laufen zu müssen und von den damaligen Übungen an der Akademie berichtet. Glücklicherweise war er bisher immer darum herum gekommen – bis jetzt. „Wenn das so ist..." Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Worf Wills geflüsterte Worte hatte hören können. „Niemand will dich quälen, Worf. Wir könnten diesen Abend ein anderes Mal wiederholen." Der Klingone nickte nahezu erleichtert und entgegnete brummelnd: „Das wäre sehr... freundlich. Es wird sicher noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bis die Defiant repariert ist. So lange werde ich auf der Enterprise bleiben und in dieser Zeit wird sich sicher ein weiterer Termin vereinbaren lassen." Deanna lächelte. „Natürlich." Worf stand auf. „Ich bin Ihnen beiden dankbar für das Verständnis." „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ruh dich erst einmal aus." „Das werde ich... Ich wünsche trotzdem noch einen schönen Abend." „Danke, ebenso." Langsam ging der Klingone in Richtung Tür und Deanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Arme..." murmelte sie leise. Will nickte zustimmend. „Trotzdem war es notwendig. Im Nahkampf gehört er zu den Besten. Ich hätte ihn ebenso mitgenommen..." Sie atmete aus. „Es war schon furchtbar. Ich bin froh, von alledem erst erfahren zu haben, als es vorüber war. Mir bereiten Borg immer noch eine Gänsehaut. Bei ihnen herrscht vollkommene empathische Leere. Sie sind wie Zombies für mich." „Nicht nur für dich... Obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, daß deine Fähigkeiten diesen Effekt noch verstärken." Ein junger Mann, der als Bedienung arbeitete, näherte sich ihrem Tisch, begrüßte Deanna und fragte sie nach ihrer Bestellung. Sie sah ihn an und fragte sich einen kurzen Moment, wie er als einer der wenigen Zivilisten, die noch verblieben waren, diesen Angriff aufgefaßt haben mußte. Sie überlegte, ob sie es empathisch in Erfahrung bringen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es war nicht immer das richtige in den Emotionen anderer Menschen herumzustöbern. Immerhin wirkte der Junge erstaunlich gefaßt und tat seinen Dienst wieder mit unglaublichem Eifer. Ihr fiel auf, daß sie einige Sekunden nichts gesagt hatte und die Bedienung noch immer geduldig wartete. Schnell räusperte sie sich und sagte: „Ein Glas Wasser, bitte!" Der Kellner nickte und verschwand, während Will sie überrascht ansah. „Nur Wasser?" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Mir steckt dieses Zeug, das Cochrane mir eingebrockt hat noch zu tief in den Knochen. Vorerst trinke ich nur Wasser." Er grinste. „Wenigstens gibst du endlich zu, daß du betrunken warst." Sie stöhnte auf. „Das war ich wirklich... Aber warum grinst du so?" „Du hast einige ziemlich witzige Sachen gesagt..." Zu ihrem Entsetzen bemerkte Deanna, daß sie sich an besagten Abend nur dunkel erinnern konnte. Obwohl sie relativ sicher war, daß sie es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte, fragte sie: „Was denn zum Beispiel?" Will hatte große Mühe, sein Grinsen nicht breiter werden zu lassen. Schließlich glückte es ihm und er sagte todernst: „Du hast über die Zeit philosophiert... Das war fast Stoff für eine Doktorarbeit. Ich glaube du solltest dich öfter betrinken." Sie fand das nicht so witzig und atmete hörbar aus. „Ach ja? Das beantwortet aber meine Frage nicht: was habe ich gesagt." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne war es etwas wie: ‚Wir haben überhaupt keine Zeit, um über die Zeit zu sprechen. Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht.'" Sie sah ihn schräg an und ließ dann ihren Kopf in die mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützte Hand sinken. „Oh Gott...," murmelte sie, „das ist ja schrecklich. Habe ich das wirklich gesagt?" Eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort schon. „Ja," hörte sie ihn sagen. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie den Kopf wieder und sah ihm in die Augen. Eine Zeitlang blieb sie stumm, doch schließlich entgegnete sie: „Sollte ich mich jemals wieder betrinken wollen, hältst du mich bitte davon ab, ja?" „Wird gemacht." „Habe ich sonst noch irgend etwas... äh... Geistreiches zum Besten gegeben?" Will überlegte eine kurze Weile. Sollte er wirklich alles sagen? „Nein," erwiderte er schließlich. „Nichts besonderes. Aber sieh es doch einmal positiv: Du warst diejenige, die Cochrane gefunden hat." „Und habe mich heillos blamiert..." „Ganz so würde ich das nicht auffassen. Ich habe dich noch nie so nunja _menschlich_ gesehen." „Danke..." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem frostigen Blick. Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „So war es doch nicht gemeint. Immerhin hast du dich aus freien Stücken betrunken, ich bin nicht schuld daran." „Ansonsten wollte er doch nicht mit mir reden..." „Also..." Sie seufzte. „Zum Glück warst du der einzige der mich so gesehen hat." „Ja... zum Glück..." entgegnete er bedächtig. Er sollte ihr wohl besser nicht erzählen, daß er sie, nachdem sie in der Bar ohnmächtig geworden war, zurück zu der Stelle getragen hatte, an der er mit seinem gesamten Außenteam gelagert hatte. „Will?" „Ja?" „Verheimlichst du mir etwas?" _Warum nur muß sie Empathin sein?_ Bevor er ihr Rede und Antwort stehen konnte, kehrte der junge Kellner zurück und brachte ihr das Glas Wasser. Sie nahm es dankend an und nippte einen kleinen Schluck daraus. „Weißt du was?" schlug er versöhnlich vor. „Wir lassen das Thema ruhen." Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon!" Er seufzte - Sie war einfach nicht so einfach abzuwimmeln. Nachdenklich kraulte er seinen Bart. „Und wenn ich dir sage, ich verheimliche dir nichts?" „Würde ich es nicht glauben." „Dachte ich mir fast. Also paß auf..."  
Deanna griff ein zweites Mal nach ihrem Glas Wasser und nahm einen größeren Schluck daraus, dann sah sie Will gespannt an. „Ich höre..." Er wollte gerade ansetzen zu sprechen, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut abgelenkt wurde. Aufgrund der Tatsache, daß so wenig Leute anwesend waren, wurde das Zischen der sich öffnenden Tür quer durch den Raum zu ihnen getragen. Deanna wandte neugierig den Kopf in Richtung Eingang. Herein kam ihre Freundin Beverly und ging zielstrebig auf die Bar zu. Sie spürte starke Emotionen von ihr ausgehen und sah zu Will. „Noch jemand, der mir garantiert etwas verheimlicht... Ich denke, ich sollte mit ihr sprechen." Er nickte zustimmend. „In Ordnung. Ich warte so lange hier." Erleichtert beobachtete er, wie sie aufstand, sich ihr Glas nahm und den Raum durchquerte.

Müde ließ sich Beverly auf einen der Barhocker sinken und bestellte eine Tasse Kaffee. Während sie auf das Gewünschte wartete, starrte sie auf ihre Hände und beobachtete deren Reflexion auf dem blankpolierten Tresen. Weiche Schritte hinter ihr ließen sie aufschrecken und sie drehte sich um. „Deanna!" Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte ihr Lippen. „Hallo Beverly..." Die Counselor stellte ihr Glas auf dem Tresen ab und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. „Du siehst bedrückt aus." „Tatsächlich? Müde trifft es eher. Und ja, ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen." „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Beverly holte Luft und sah Deanna an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist nicht ganz so einfach. Wenn ich wenigstens etwas hätte, über das ich reden könnte, würde ich es dir ja gerne sagen. Nur ist es momentan ein vages Gefühl." Verstehend nickte Deanna. Sie konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, was ihre Freundin ausdrücken wollte. „Du fragst dich, wie es weitergeht?" „Ja unter anderem. Was wird mit der Enterprise? Steht uns wieder eine Anhörung ins Haus? Vielleicht sogar das Kriegsgericht? Und wenn ja, wird Jean-Luc bestraft werden?" Sie stockte bei der Aussprache des Namens. „Jean-Luc... um ihn mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Seit er dieser Borg Königin gegenüber getreten ist, wirkt er verändert. Es muß irgend etwas im Maschinenraum vorgefallen sein, worüber er nicht reden will und trotzdem begleitet es ihn. Außerdem macht er sich für das, was passiert ist Vorwürfe." Sie unterbrach sich. „Es ist nur ein Gefühl von mir." Sanft legte Deanna die Hand auf Beverlys Oberarm. „Gefühle waren nie das Schlechteste. Was wären wir ohne unsere Intuition? Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt was du tust." „Wenn ich mir da auch so sicher wäre... Jedenfalls hat er mich heute abend zum Essen eingeladen. Ich werde sehen, ob es etwas gibt, das ich für ihn tun kann." Aufmunternd lächelte die Halbbetazoidin. „Bestimmt..."  
Die Bedienung brachte Beverly die gewünschte Tasse Kaffee und stellte sie vor ihr auf den Tresen. Dankbar nahm sie das Getränk an und zog es näher zu sich, den weißen Dampf betrachtend, der davon in die Höhe stieg. Vorsichtig blies sie hinein und hob es dann an die Lippen. Es hatte genau die richtige Temperatur und so trank sie einen Schluck, bevor sie die Tasse wieder zurückstellte. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Freundinnen. Deanna hatte erfahren, was Beverly bedrückte und einen großen Teil der Sorgen trug sie mit, denn auch sie wußte nicht, was mit ihnen allen geschehen würde. Die Zukunft war ein offenes weites Feld für sehr viele Dinge. Wie würden die höchsten Etagen von Starfleet über ihr jüngstes Abenteuer denken? Würden sie es akzeptieren, daß die Enterprise die Menschheit gerettet hatte und damit die gesamte Föderation oder hielten sie Captain Picards Insubordination für ungeheuerlich? Immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der den Borg gefolgt war, der in die Zeitlinie eingegriffen hatte, der Mann, den man am weitesten von dieser Rasse fernhalten wollte, aufgrund seiner früheren Erfahrungen. Sie sah erneut einen Schatten auf Beverlys Gesicht, doch dieses Mal, wußte sie, worum es sich handelte – ihre Freundin war an Bord des Schiffes geblieben und hatte den meisten Schaden, den die Borg angerichtet hatten, am eigenen Leibe erlebt.

Beverly konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, einige der Erinnerungen, die sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfolgreich aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte, kehrten zurück und so sehr sie auch versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, es gelang ihr nicht. Ob sie je die Dellen in der Tür der Krankenstation vergessen würde, kurz bevor es ihnen gelungen war, durch die Jefferiesröhren zu flüchten? Mindestens 20 dieser kybernetischen Zombies wollten die Tür durchbrechen, auf der Suche nach neuem Menschenmaterial, das sie ihrem Kollektiv hinzufügen konnten. Sie war froh, daß es jeder rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, zu entkommen, doch sie würde nie das blanke Entsetzen vergessen, daß sie empfunden hatte – eine Emotion, die ihr normalerweise eher unbekannt war. „Deanna?" „Ja?" „Ist es dir je passiert, daß dein Verstand so gelähmt war, daß der Körper die Kontrolle übernimmt und du dich hinterher an fast nichts erinnern kannst?" Die Counselor runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?" „Weißt du, als diese Borg die Krankenstation stürmten, geriet ich so in Panik, daß mein Geist aussetzte, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie ich entkommen konnte, mein einziger Gedanke galt der Flucht und der Sicherheit der Patienten. Irgendwie habe ich alles mechanisch gemacht, das Bewußtsein in die hinterste Ecke verbannt und erst als ich durch die Jefferiesröhren kroch, bemerkte ich, daß ich dort war. Die Erinnerung, wie ich eigentlich hier hin kam, setzte erst Minuten später ein. Es ging alles so schnell." „Ja, ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst. Der pure Überlebensinstinkt übernimmt die vollständige Kontrolle, was mich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was du erlebt hast, nicht wundert." Beverly nickte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Es war furchtbar. Ich war immer der Meinung, die Borg würden mich nicht direkt berühren. Bisher hatte ich niemals eine direkte Konfrontation mit ihnen gehabt." _...wie Jean-Luc..._ „Ich beneide dich nicht darum. Ich bin immer noch so froh, von all diesen Ereignissen erst mitbekommen zu haben, als die Gefahr beseitigt war – dafür durfte ich mit Zefram Cochrane herumschlagen, der um einiges anders war, als in unseren Büchern steht. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich ziemlich betrunken..." Beverly zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Betrunken?" Nervös räusperte Deanna sich. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was ihre Freundin dachte „Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Wir waren doch nicht sicher, ob er den Anschlag überlebt hatte und die Aufgabe das Außenteams war es, dies mit Sicherheit herauszufinden. Dann sah ich diesen merkwürdigen Menschen in der Bar und wollte ihn nach Cochrane fragen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, er könnte mir näheres sagen. Bevor er überhaupt mit mir reden wollte, mußte ich einige Gläser Tequila herunterschlucken. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht, aber Will meint, ich hätte einige seltsame Sachen gesagt. Und am nächsten Morgen war mir übel..." Tröstend klopfte Beverly ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter. „Leider war ich nicht in der Nähe, um dir mit einem Hypospray auszuhelfen, ansonsten hätte ich es getan." Deanna lächelte matt. „Trotzdem danke. Du hattest aber genug Ärger." Stumm nickte Beverly. Sie überlegte eine Zeitlang, Deanna von dem Vorfall auf der Brücke zu berichten, von Jean-Lucs Ausbruch, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie falsch gemacht hatte und was sie gefühlt hatte. „Ja, das hatte ich..." entgegnete sie statt dessen nachdenklich und war froh, daß die Counselor nicht mehr weiter nachfragte.


	4. IV – Nachwirkungen

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

IV – Nachwirkungen 

„Meine Güte!" Geordi LaForge hatte große Mühe sein Entsetzen zu verbergen, als er den Maschinenraum seines Schiffes zu Gesicht bekam. Während seine künstlichen Augen die Umgebung zu verarbeiten suchten, strich er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Zwar versuchten die Offiziere um ihn herum, das Durcheinander in den Griff zu bekommen, aber es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis es soweit war. Borgalkoven zogen sich die Wände, bis an die Decke hinauf und hatten die Föderationstechnik für ihre Zwecke benutzt, so daß es fast nicht mehr als Maschinenraum eines Sternenflottenschiffes zu erkennen war. Splitter des zerschlagenen Plasmatanks säumten den Boden um den Warpkern und überall verstreut lagen die kybernetischen Überreste, der durch das ausgetretene Plasma vernichteten Borg. „Hier hat sich jemand häuslich eingerichtet..." murmelte er vor sich hin, während er an die nächstbeste Konsole ging, um sich ein ungefähres Bild der Situation zu machen. Es war klar, daß die Offiziere, die momentan versuchten, Ordnung zu schaffen, wenig Erfolg haben würden, was bedeutete, die Enterprise würde so rasch wie möglich nach Mc Kinley gebracht werden, damit sich dort erfahrene Reparaturteams des Schadens annehmen konnten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Normalerweise waren seine Ingenieure Manns genug, die meisten Dinge selbst zu beheben, doch was die Borg mit seinem Maschinenraum angestellt hatten, überstieg jegliches Vorstellungsvermögen. Er spekulierte, daß man einige Proben dieser Überreste mitnehmen wollte, um sie zu studieren und auf einen nächsten Angriff vorbereiteter zu sein. Irgendwann riß ihn eine freundliche Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen. „Geordi!" Überrascht drehte er sich um und blickte in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes Data – oder besser, das was von seinem Gesicht übriggeblieben war. Das Loch, das die weggeätzte Haut in seiner rechten oberen Gesichtshälfte hinterlassen hatte, offenbarte Einblicke in seine Schaltkreise. Auch wenn Geordi wußte, daß Data eine künstliche Lebensform war, so hatte er sich niemals an diesen Anblick gewöhnen können. Er verzog den Mund zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" „Ich habe mir einige Gedanken gemacht, über das, was mit mir geschehen ist, als mich die Borg Königin hier gefangen hielt." Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf die Vorrichtung vor ihnen, an die er gefesselt worden war und Geordi folgte seinem Blick. Er hatte von Datas Gefangennahme erst nach der Rückkehr auf das Schiff erfahren und fragte sich immer noch, was im Kopf seines Freundes vorgegangen sein mußte. Ein wenig besorgt blickte er wieder zu dem Androiden, welcher dies als Anlaß nahm, weiterzusprechen. „Ich muß sagen, vieles von dem, was ich erlebte, verwirrt mich. Die Borg Königin hat mich dem Menschsein so viel näher gebracht und trotzdem wäre der Preis dafür gewesen, meine Freunde zu verraten. Zum allerersten Mal habe ich die Emotion eines Zwiespaltes erlebt und ich war sogar versucht, ihrem Angebot zu folgen, nur um die Geschenke, die sie mir machte, behalten zu dürfen." „Und du hast dich für die richtige Seite entschieden." Eigentlich war bei einer Persönlichkeit wie Data nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen, doch die Geschehnisse schienen ihn trotzdem zutiefst zu beunruhigen. „Es ist nicht falsch daran, mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, auf ein verlockendes Angebot einzugehen, wenn man hinterher noch genau seine Ziele und Prinzipien vor Augen hat. Leider wird das gerne vergessen und es sind schon viele an einer Versuchung zugrunde gegangen. Du siehst, es war nur menschlich in einen solchen Konflikt zu kommen, aber an deinem Verhalten ist nichts auszusetzen." Nachdenklich legte Data den Kopf schräg und entgegnete nach einer Weile: „Es kann aber sehr schwer sein, den Versuchungen zu widerstehen..." „Ja, Data, das kann es tatsächlich. Die Borg Königin kannte deine Schwachstelle, denn anscheinend wußte sie genau, wo sie anzusetzen hatte." „Sie gab mir organisches Fleisch. Ich konnte für die kurze Zeit, in der ich es besaß, wirklich ihren kühlen Atem spüren... Ich habe es schon dem Captain gesagt: Ein Teil von mir bedauert tatsächlich, daß sie tot ist." „Das ist absolut verständlich... Immerhin verfügte sie über die nötige Technik, dich deinem Wunsch näherkommen zu lassen und ließ dich daran teilhaben. Sie war bestimmt eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit. Trotzdem – diese Erlebnisse werden für immer ein Teil von dir sein und du kannst die Dinge, die sie dir ermöglicht hat, im Gedächtnis behalten. Es wird vielleicht sogar seine Zeit brauchen, bis du es verarbeitet hast. Auf jeden Fall kannst du immer zu mir kommen, wenn dich etwas verwirrt." „Danke für das Angebot, Geordi. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen." Zwei Offiziere, die Probleme hatten, einen massiven Stahlträger von einem Trümmerhaufen zu wegzuräumen, machten Data und Geordi auf sich aufmerksam und unterbrachen das Gespräch. Sofort entschied sich der Androide, ihnen zu helfen und entfernte sich von seinem Freund, der ihm kopfschüttelnd nachblickte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte sich Beverly auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Sie hatte noch einige Erlebnisse mit Troi ausgetauscht, doch die Pflicht rief jeden von ihnen wieder zu sich. Auch sie wollte nach dem Rechten sehen, in Erfahrung bringen, wieviel Schaden entstanden war – und sich bei jemandem bedanken.   
Der Turbolift stoppte und kurze Zeit später glitten die Türen zur Seite. Der Anblick des vor ihr liegenden Decks ließ die Nervosität, die sie seit geraumer Zeit erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, wieder zurückkehren. _Es ist vorbei!_ Sie holte tief Luft und verließ dann den Lift, um auf dem schnellsten Weg zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen, wobei sie es tunlichst vermied, die mit Borgtechnik übersäten Wände anzusehen. Sie wollte die unangenehmen Erinnerungen möglichst schnell vergessen, die mit dieser Umgebung einhergingen. Glücklicherweise gehörte sie zu jenen Offizieren, die den Borg fast nicht in die Quere gekommen waren - andere hatten nicht so viel Glück gehabt und insgesamt hatte die Enterprise den Verlust von 42 Personen zu beklagen. Zweiundvierzig gute Leute unnötig geopfert an einen unerbittlichen Feind, der weder Rache noch Pardon kannte. Das Ausstellen der Todesurkunden würde zu ihren nächsten Aufgaben gehören und wie immer grauste ihr ein wenig davor. Der Tod war etwas, das sie mit ihrem Beruf als Ärztin so engagiert wie möglich bekämpfen wollte und mit jedem Verlust, den sie zu beklagen hatte, starb auch ein Stück von ihr. Manchmal versuchte sie sich einzureden, die acht Jahre, die sie nun schon im Weltraum verbrachte, hätten sie ein wenig abgehärtet, doch trotzdem traf sie jeder Tote noch genauso wie am ersten Tag. Vielleicht war dies der Grund für die Gefühle, die die Borg in ihr hervorriefen – sie personifizierten den Tod. Die zerbeulten Türen der Krankenstation kamen in ihre Sichtweite und sofort bemerkte sie ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube. Mit welcher Brutalität mußte man gegen eine solche Tür hämmern, damit sie so aussah? Sie wagte kaum daran zu denken, was passiert wäre, wäre ihnen die Flucht nicht geglückt. Auch wenn ihr Verstand wußte, daß der Feind nicht mehr anwesend war, so spürten ihre Emotionen noch immer seine Nähe. Sie seufzte und betrat den Ort, den sie nicht einmal einen Tag zuvor so überstürzt verlassen mußte.  
Überraschenderweise waren schon einige Offiziere des Pflegepersonals anwesend und versuchten die Krankenstation wieder so herzurichten, daß man notdürftig Verletzte versorgen konnte. Trotzdem versetzte es Beverly einen Stich, zu sehen, was die Borg angerichtet hatten. Alles war verwüstet, sogar Biobetten aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen und medizinische Vorräte lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut. Peinlich darauf bedacht, auf nichts, das auf dem Boden lag, zu treten, bahnte sie sich den Weg in ihr Büro in der Hoffnung, einen funktionstüchtigen Computer vorzufinden, in den sie das Ausmaß des Schadens eingeben konnte, sowie eine Liste aller zerstörten Medikamente, die neu angefordert werden mußten. Schwester Alyssa Ogawa kam ihr aus dem Büro entgegen, mit einem PADD in der Hand. „Ich bin froh, daß Sie da sind, Doktor. Wie Sie sehen, ist nicht mehr allzu viel von unserer Krankenstation übrig, aber wir versuchen gerade das Schlimmste zu beseitigen." Sie reichte Beverly das PADD. „Ich habe bereits angefangen, den Umfang der Zerstörung zu katalogisieren." Sarkastisch lächelte Beverly, als sie das PADD annahm und hastig die Liste, die Alyssa aufgestellt hatte, überflog. Die Anzahl der beschädigten Komponenten erschreckte sie ungeheuer. Sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und murmelte statt dessen sarkastisch „Wir würden vor Langeweile sterben, wenn die Borg nicht ein wenig für Abwechslung gesorgt hätten. Vielleicht wollten sie uns eine neuartige Inneneinrichtung vorschlagen?" Irgend etwas mußten sie gesucht haben, denn sonst neigten sie nicht zu blinder Zerstörung – das wäre Verschwendung wertvoller Ressourcen und Verschwendung war irrelevant. Ob es wirklich nur organisches Material war? Was sonst konnte auf einer einfachen Krankenstation von Interesse sein? Patienten? Bestimmt nicht, es wäre irrelevant, verletzte Menschen zu assimilieren. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es niemals erfahren...  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, daß Alyssa sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und lobte die Schwester für die gute Arbeit. Niemand sollte unter ihren persönlichen Gefühlen zu leiden haben.  
Sie tauschten noch einige Fakten aus und Beverly wollte sich gerade daran machen, bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen, als ihr einfiel, daß sie noch etwas anderes zu erledigen hatte. „Ist das MHN noch im Computer?" fragte sie. Irgendwie hielt sie es für notwendig, sich bei dem holographischen Doktor zu bedanken, der ihnen mit einigem Widerspruch die nötige Zeit verschafft hatte, zu entkommen. Dieses Hologramm hatte in der Tat so etwas wie Charakter und das imponierte ihr. Sie fragte sich, ob er ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen war, einen Tanz aufzuführen oder eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde sie es gleich erfahren...  
Alyssa runzelte die Stirn und ging dann gemeinsam mit Beverly an einen der wenigen noch funktionstüchtigen Computer, um die Datenbanken durchzusehen. Es lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, daß die Angreifer aus dem Doktor photonisches Haschee gemacht hatten, weil er ihnen im Weg war. Nach einigem Suchen stellten sie fest, daß sie Glück hatten und die fragliche Datei noch intakt war. Die beiden Frauen blickten sich kurz an, dann gab Beverly dem Computer den Befehl das medizinisch holographische Notfallprogramm zu aktivieren. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß sie dies einmal hätte tun müssen und noch weniger, daß sie sich nun bei dem fraglichen Programm auch noch bedankte, doch sie hatte inzwischen Erfahrung damit, wie die Dinge ganz anders kamen, als sie gedacht hätte.  
Die Luft flackerte gut 2 Meter von Beverly und Alyssa entfernt, dann erschien der holographische Arzt mit dem kritischen Gesicht. „Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls!" sagte er höflich, doch sein Tonfall änderte sich, als er Beverly erblickte. „Sieh mal einer an, Sie sind zurück. Sie sollten wissen, daß ich ausschließlich für medizinische Notfälle programmiert wurde und nicht als lebender Türstopper gegen Feinde. Ich hoffe im Interesse unserer zukünftigen Zusammenarbeit, daß sich derartige Vorfälle nicht häufen werden, es sei denn Sie haben vor, meine Programmierung zu erweitern!" zeterte er. _Tatsächlich ein Hologramm mit Charakter, noch dazu einen recht halsstarrigen!_ Sie war beeindruckt. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, wenn ich Ihre Programmierung mißbraucht haben sollte, doch es handelte sich um einen wirklichen Notfall, wenn auch keinen medizinischen. Ich verspreche, es wird so schnell nicht wieder vorkommen, schließlich werden wir auch nicht alle Tage von den Borg angegriffen. Allerdings wollte ich mich für ihre Hilfe bedanken, ohne die wir wohl nicht so ohne Weiteres hätten entkommen können." Überrascht hob das Hologramm eine Augenbraue. „Sie wollten sich bedanken?" „Ja, irgendwie dachte ich, das wäre ich Ihnen schuldig." „Ich kann nicht sagen, ich hätte mich gerne mit über 20 Borg angelegt, die durch die Tür gestürmt kamen, zumal sie meine analgetische Salbe ablehnten, doch ich nehme es zufrieden zur Kenntnis, daß Sie meine Leistung wenigstens würdigen. Vielleicht verläuft unsere zukünftige Zusammenarbeit doch nicht so schlecht." „Das wäre schön..." Ein bockiges Notfallhologramm war das Letzte, was man in Notfällen brauchen konnte. Auch wenn es sich komisch anhörte ein wütendes MHN zu besänftigen, hatte es guten Grund wütend zu sein und so war sie froh, diese Differenzen beseitigt zu haben. Dieses Hologramm war irgendwie mehr, als nur ein erweiterter Tricorder und das gefiel ihr. Irgendwie hatte dieser sture Doktor vor ihr sogar ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Möglicherweise würde sie sich bis zur nächsten Aktivierung nicht mehr so viel Zeit lassen. „War das alles, was Sie mit mir besprechen wollten?" fragte das MHN nach einer Weile. „Eigentlich schon.." „Dann bitte ich darum, daß Sie mich nun deaktivieren." Alyssa kam diesem Wunsch sofort nach und als das Hologramm verschwunden war, schüttelte Beverly den Kopf. „Haben Sie jemals so etwas erlebt?" fragte sie.


	5. V – Schweigsames Essen

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

V – Schweigsames Essen 

Etwas nervös war Beverly schon, als sie am Abend vor Jean-Lucs Quartier stand und den Türpieper betätigte. Sie wußte, er war in Schwierigkeiten und wollte ihm zu gerne helfen, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung wie. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie an ihn denken müssen und hatte sich gefragt, wie sein Gespräch mit den Admirälen wohl verlaufen war. Sie hoffte inständig, er brächte die Kraft auf, mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Jean-Luc öffnete sofort die Tür, wie als hätte er auf sie gewartet. Sein Blick lag für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihrem Körper und ihren Kleidern, bevor er den ihren erwiderte. Er lächelte, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Guten Abend," begrüßte er sie. Sie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. „Hallo, Jean-Luc..." „Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet. Das Essen ist fast fertig." Mit der Hand bedeutete er ihr einzutreten und sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Sein Quartier war aufgeräumt wie gewöhnlich und auf dem Tisch der weiter hinten stand, waren zwei Gedecke gerichtet, umgeben von Blumen, Kerzen und ähnlichen Dekorationen. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und sie öffnete den Mund um ihn gleich darauf wieder zuzumachen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, der ein paar Meter hinter ihr stand und sie so eingehend musterte wie sie den Tisch. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Eine Kleinigkeit statt diesem Festmahl hätte es doch auch getan." „Ich habe es gerne getan. Das Richten all dieser Dinge hat mich ein wenig abgelenkt von dem Vorgefallen." Für einen Moment hatte er seine sorgfältig errichtete Mauer fallen lassen, doch sowie es ihm bewußt wurde, hörte er auf zu reden. „Du siehst gut aus heute abend..." bemerkte er statt dessen um vom Thema abzukommen. Sie blickte an sich herunter und schmunzelte leicht. „Danke... Aber so besonders ist es auch nicht..." Sie trug eine lange, schwarze Hose, die nach unten weiter wurde, zu ihren dunklen Stiefeln und darüber ein weißes Hemd, über das sie ein rotes, ärmelloses Oberteil gezogen hatte. „Mir gefällt es. Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr in Zivilkleidung gesehen." Sie nickte und mit ein wenig Traurigkeit in der Stimme entgegnete sie: „Viel zu lange..." Es stimmte, dies war das erste Abendessen mit Jean-Luc seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Sie beide waren nach dem Vorfall auf Veridian III recht getrennte Wege gegangen, bis sie das Schicksal und vielleicht auch eine Anforderung von seiten Jean-Lucs auf dem neuen Schiff wieder zusammengeführt hatte. „Ich danke dir, daß du gekommen bist..." murmelte er nach einer Weile und erst da merkte sie, daß sie sich mehrere Minuten angeschwiegen haben mußten, jeweils in die eigenen Gedanken versunken. Seine traurigen Augen trafen sie und berührten etwas, tief in ihr. Seine Trauer und was immer es noch war, saß unglaublich fest, aber anscheinend gaben ihm ihre Nähe und das Wissen um ihre Präsenz ein wenig Trost. „Das war doch selbstverständlich. Du weißt, ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst." Wenn er nur mit ihr reden würde... seine Verschlossenheit und Schwermut bedrückten auch sie in gewisser Weise und sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte, um ihm all die Dinge, die auf ihm lasteten zu leichter zu machen.  
Er lächelte sie unsicher an und wies auf einen der freien Stühle. „Bitte setz dich, das Essen ist gleich soweit." Die Gerüche, die ihre Nase aufschnappte, bestätigten seine Aussage. Sie blickte ihn noch einmal kurz an und setzte sich dann auf einen der beiden Stühle.  
Während er am Replikator wirkte, besah sie sich das Tischdekor ein wenig näher. Es war liebevoll bis ins kleinste Detail und sah aus, als hätte er viel Zeit darauf verwirkt, damit alles stimmte. Sie konnte sich erinnern, daß er sich bei früheren Essen solcher Art nicht ganz so viel Mühe gegeben hatte und entsann sich darauf, was er vor ein paar Minuten gesagt hatte: Das Richten der Dekoration hatte ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Sie hob die Hand, um eine der beiden Blumen zu berühren, die in der Vase in der Mitte des Tisches standen. Die weißen Blüten der rechten Blume fühlten sich weich und geschmeidig an und ein bittersüßer Duft ging von ihr aus. Sie schloß die Augen um ihn ein wenig besser riechen zu können, als Jean-Luc mit dem Essen zurückkehrte. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich möchte dir noch einmal für all den Aufwand danken, den du dir gemacht hast... Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, wobei er ihren Teller füllte. „Nicht der Rede wert, wenn es dir gefällt hat sich die Mühe noch einmal gelohnt..." „Es gefällt mir." Sie nahm ihm den Teller ab und stellte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch, wartete aber geduldig bis er ebenfalls saß. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen, bevor sie anfingen zu essen, sagten aber keinen weiteren Ton, nur das Geklapper des Bestecks war zu hören. Während des Essens wagte Beverly den ein oder anderen verstohlenen Blick auf den ihr gegenüber sitzenden Jean-Luc. Er wirkte abwesend und unkonzentriert und bemerkte ihre Blicke nicht. Im Grunde hatten sie bisher lediglich Nichtigkeiten ausgetauscht, wohl wissend, daß die wichtigen Dinge unausgesprochen blieben. Den Rest der Mahlzeit setzten sie genauso schweigsam fort, obwohl die Spannung zum Greifen nah war und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde drückender wurde. Sie beide hatten viel erlebt in den letzten 48 Stunden und auch wenn jetzt wieder alles so friedlich schien, konnten sie die Geschehnisse nicht einfach abstreifen. Irgendwann hielt Beverly es nicht mehr aus. Sie legte ihre Gabel auf den Teller und sah erneut hoch. „Wie ist dein Gespräch mit den Admirälen verlaufen?" In ihrer Stimme schwang sowohl Interesse als auch Sorge mit. Von jenem Gespräch hing unter anderem ihre weitere Zukunft ab und das wußte Jean-Luc genau. Ob er es deswegen nicht zur Sprache gebracht hatte? Er sah ebenfalls auf und seufzte. „Sie haben mir allerhand Fragen gestellt und mich mehrmals auf meine Insubordination aufmerksam gemacht. Ich fürchte, sie sind solche Paragraphenreiter, daß sie mich tatsächlich vor ein Kriegsgericht bringen wollen, nur damit dem Protokoll genüge getan wird. Zudem herrscht reges Interesse an dem Auftreten der Borg Königin und unseren Erlebnissen mit Zefram Cochrane. Was die Ziele der Borg angeht, wird sich wohl auch Mister Data einer Befragung unterziehen müssen. Schließlich war er es, der von ihnen entführt wurde und uns letzten Endes gerettet hatte... Dies wird, laut den Admirälen wohl passieren, sobald die Enterprise an der Mc Kinley Station angedockt hat und man das Schiff wieder auf Vordermann bringt." Sie sah den Kummer in seinen Augen und verstand, was er ihr in dem Moment nicht sagte: Er hatte Angst davor, von seinem Ausbruch auf der Brücke zu erzählen, was ihm, sollte es tatsächlich zu einer Verhandlung kommen, nicht erspart blieb. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Überrascht blickte er sie an und legte seine eigene Hand auf die ihre. „Mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken, Jean-Luc. Diese Anhörung ist rein formell und jeder Richter wird dir recht geben, daß du die Erde gerettet hast und somit nicht umsonst einen Befehl mißachtet hast. Der Rest ist nur protokollarischer Kleinkram." Er nickte und murmelte ein leises: „Ja...", doch überzeugt klang es nicht. Was war noch passiert? Was bedrückte ihn sosehr?

Später am Abend hatte sich diese Spannung noch immer nicht gelöst. Sie hatten gemeinsam den Tisch abgeräumt und sich dann, da es bequemer war, auf die Couch gesetzt, die gegenüber der Tür stand. Wieder schwiegen sie sich an, doch dieses Mal war es ein anderes Schweigen. Die Stille sagte ihnen beiden genug und sie versanken darin. Jean-Luc hatte Beverlys Hand ergriffen und streichelte sie zärtlich, während er sie fortwährend ansah. Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn, ließ ihn einige der Schatten vergessen, die in seinem Geist herumspukten und doch war sie taktvoll genug, nicht nachzufragen. Er konnte deutlich in ihrem Gesicht sehen, was sie fühlte, trotzdem, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen und er wollte ihr Sorgen ersparen. Mit ihren blauen Augen erwiderte sie seinen Blick, doch sie lächelte nicht mehr. Ihre nun blonden Haare umrahmten ihr schlankes Gesicht und brachten ihre ungewöhnlich hohen Wangenknochen noch mehr zu Geltung. Er mochte ihre Gesichtszüge, die so vieles widerspiegeln konnten und seit er sie kannte, fand er sie schön. Sie war es auf eine außergewöhnliche Weise und er hatte kaum Frauen getroffen, die ihr ähnlich waren. Sie war verletzlich und gleichzeitig stark, sie war zerbrechlich und hatte doch ein gefürchtetes Temperament, wenn es nicht nach ihrem Willen ging. Sie war einzigartig und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er alles dafür gegeben, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Zu dieser Zeit war sie noch die Ehefrau seines nun verstorbenen besten Freundes Jack Crusher gewesen und er hatte aus Rücksicht darauf verzichtet und seine Gefühle tief in sich vergraben. Wäre er nicht auf einer Außenmission zu dem Planeten Kesprit III mit ihr telepathisch verbunden worden, hätte sie vielleicht nie davon erfahren. Womöglich wäre es besser so gewesen und er hätte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen müssen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte dieses gemeinsame Erlebnis etwas mit ihrer Freundschaft gemacht, das sie zwischen Freunden und Liebenden hielt. Er rückte ein wenig zu ihr hin und strich ihr über die weichen Haare, was sie letztlich doch leicht lächeln ließ. Irgendwie war er froh darüber. Er wollte sie nicht mit seiner Nachdenklichkeit anstecken, obwohl er dankbar für ihr Mitgefühl und ihre Anteilnahme war. Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm behutsam über die Wange. Ihre Berührung war sanft und beruhigend, ihre Haut fühlte sich weich und warm an. Vorsichtig streichelte sie sein ganzes Gesicht und er schloß die Augen, um diese Zärtlichkeit intensiver wahrnehmen zu können. Plötzlich schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah sie an. „Was tust du da eigentlich?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich möchte, daß du dich entspannst und den namenlosen Schrecken vergessen kannst. Sei einfach du selbst und laß all die Schwierigkeiten für den Moment hinter dir..." Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf, was sie veranlaßte ihre Hände wieder zu sich zu nehmen. „Das kann ich nicht, zumindest im Moment nicht, bitte sei mir nicht böse." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das bin ich nicht. Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Trotzdem möchte ich dir sagen, daß ich mir große Sorgen um dich mache. Ich würde dir so gerne helfen, wenn ich nur wüßte wie. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann, sag mir nur Bescheid." Er ergriff ihre Hände noch einmal und drückte sie sanft. „Das werde ich. Ich kann dir heute einfach nicht genug danken." „Das ist eine solche Selbstverständlichkeit..." Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange, dann erhob sie sich und er mit ihr. Er begleitete sie noch bis an die Tür und zum Abschied umarmten sie sich lange. Dann ging sie.

Unzufrieden mit sich selbst erreichte Beverly Crusher ihr Quartier. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und streifte das erste ihrer beiden Oberteile vom Leib, um es neben sich zu legen. Frustriert sank sie nach hinten in die Kissen und starrte an die Decke. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen gehabt, herauszufinden, was an Jean-Luc nagte, um für ihn dazusein, aber statt dessen hatte sie ihn wohl noch mehr verunsichert. Sie war eine _sehr_ große Hilfe gewesen. Höflicherweise hatte er gesagt, er werde sie aufsuchen, wenn es etwas gebe, das sie für ihn tun könne, doch sie wußte genau, daß er viel zu rücksichtsvoll war, um das auch tatsächlich zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie auch nicht zu aufdringlich sein, denn das konnte genauso abschreckend sein. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Deanna hatte noch vollstes Vertrauen geäußert, aber Beverly mußte ihre Freundin wohl enttäuschen. Sie war genauso schlau, wie vor dem Essen und sicher auch genauso hilfreich. Sarkastisch verzog sie den Mund zu einem Lächeln und richtete sich auf. Es brachte nicht allzuviel, auf dem Bett zu sitzen und mit sich selbst zu hadern. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, würde die Enterprise morgen Mc Kinley erreichen und die Crew hatte das Schiff für die Wartungsarbeiten zu räumen. Sie überlegte, jetzt schon mit packen anzufangen, damit sie morgen diese Zeit gespart hätte, wenn alle anderen davon erfuhren. Letztendlich entschied sie sich dafür und begann ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.


	6. VI – Blick nicht zurück

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

VI – Blick nicht zurück 

Unschlüssig stand Deanna Troi vor ihrem Koffer, der geöffnet auf ihrem Bett stand. Sie überlegte, was sie noch einpacken sollte für die Zeit, die sie wie alle anderen auch, temporär ausquartiert wurde. Sie setzte sich neben den Koffer und betrachtete seinen Inhalt noch einmal genau. Eigentlich hatte sie das Nötigste schon gerichtet. Sie seufzte und blickte sich in ihrem Quartier um – ihrem neuen Quartier. Kaum hatte sie sich an das neue Design gewöhnt und sich einigermaßen häuslich eingerichtet, durfte sie schon wieder ausziehen. „Es ist ja nur für ein paar Tage..." sagte sie sich. „Außerdem ergeht es den anderen ja auch nicht anders..." Doch irgendwie sehnte sie sich einfach nur nach Ruhe. Natürlich war es verständlich, daß eine mehrere hundertköpfige Crew den kommenden Reparaturteams im Weg war, immerhin mußten komplette Decks überarbeitet und ersetzt werden, aber ärgerlich war es schon. Ein paar Gerüchte gingen um, während der Zeit, in der das Schiff überholt wurde, solle eine Anhörung des Captains und einiger anderer Offiziere stattfinden und sie fragte sich, ob sie davon betroffen sein würde. Hoffentlich nicht! Es gab weiß Gott angenehmeres, als von einem Untersuchungsausschuß mit Fragen gelöchert zu werden und ihr, wie vielen anderen auch, lag noch immer die Anhörung von vor knapp einem Jahr im Bauch. Nein, sie war nicht wirklich scharf darauf, dieselbe Prozedur so schnell wieder zu durchlaufen. Ihr tat nur Captain Picard leid, dem dies wohl nicht erspart bleiben würde. Sie stand auf und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer, um noch ihre Haarbürste und ihr Nachthemd zu holen. Da es nun auf Anhieb nichts mehr gab, was fehlte, verschloß sie den Koffer, hob ihn hoch und stellte ihn an die Tür. Der Chronometer zeigte ihr an, daß es 09.00 Uhr war. In einer Stunde, sollte sie sich im Transporterraum einfinden. Dann würde sie auch erfahren, ob sie zu einer Befragung vorgeladen werden sollte. Bis dahin konnte sie nur warten. Das Türsignal riß sie aus den Gedanken und dankbar für noch ein bißchen Abwechslung rief sie: „Herein!"  
Ein paar Sekunden später stand William Riker in der Tür und lächelte sie, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, an. „Ich wollte nur noch einmal ‚Hallo' sagen und schauen, ob du schon gepackt hast." Sie zeigte auf den an der Tür stehenden Koffer. „Gerade eben fertig geworden. Komm doch rein!" Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und trat ein, woraufhin sich die Tür hinter ihm schloß. Er wanderte langsam vor ihren Augen auf und ab. „Weißt du schon, wo du hingehst?" fragte er schließlich. Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das Schiff wird nicht so lange außer Betrieb sein, daß es sich lohnen würde, nach Betazed zu fliegen. Ansonsten hätte ich wohl meine Mutter nach langer Zeit einmal wieder besucht." Amüsiert nahm sie seine Emotionen wahr, als sie ihre Mutter erwähnte, sagte jedoch keinen Ton darüber. „So werde ich wahrscheinlich auf der Erde bleiben und an der Akademie ein paar Erinnerungen auffrischen, du weißt schon: Durch die Korridore schlendern, alte Professoren besuchen und so weiter." Er nickte verstehend. „Ich kann mir denken was du meinst. Ich selbst bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob man mich vorladen wird. Ansonsten ginge ich wohl nach Alaska um dort meine eigenen Erinnerungen aufzufrischen und vielleicht auch ein wenig abzuspannen – das haben wir alle verdient." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Derjenige, der es am meisten verdient hat, den läßt man nicht. Captain Picards Vorladung dürfte relativ sicher sein. Und gerade auf seinen Schultern ruhte die größte Verantwortung. Seine Befehle entschieden über Leben und Tod... Und natürlich Mister Data, aber ob er überhaupt Erholung braucht, ist fraglich." Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem matten Grinsen. Er setzte sich neben sie und erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Wohl kaum..." Sie sah zu Boden und seufzte. „Ach Will, ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob es überhaupt richtig ist..." Verwundert sah er sie an. „Was meinst du?" „Alles... Daß die Borg so gnadenlos waren und wir genauso reagieren mußten. Ein Eingriff in die Zeitlinie... und nun diese am Protokoll klebenden Admiräle. Ich verstehe ja die Neugier bei Starfleet Command über die ganzen Vorfälle, aber hätten wir nicht einfach einen Bericht verfassen können? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, daß man so mit uns verfahren würde, wäre man selbst dabeigewesen. Und dann ist da noch etwas: Die Enterprise, das einzige Schiff, dessen Captain einmal Teil der Borg gewesen war, fliegt in diesen Strudel und verhindert die Assimilation der Erde. Ich bin mir sicher, es wäre ihnen wohler im Bauch, wenn es jedes andere Schiff außer uns gewesen wäre. Wie Captain Picard schon sagte: Man vertraute der Crew, jedoch nicht dem Captain... Man fragt sich bestimmt, ob bei unserer Verfolgung der Borg ins 21. Jahrhundert noch andere Dinge eine Rolle spielten, als die Rettung der Menschheit..." „Woher weißt du das alles, Deanna?" „Ich habe mich ein wenig herumgehört, bei anderen Crewmitgliedern, habe mir die schon zur Durchsicht freigegebenen Akten Starfleets in dieser Sache angesehen und mir natürlich auch selbst ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Ich bin lange genug Counselor, um bestimmte Aktionen und Reaktionen mit einiger Sicherheit bestimmen zu können." Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Daran zweifle ich nicht. In gewisser Weise hast du recht, aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird alles gut werden. Die Enterprise war immer das Flaggschiff und wir haben Starfleet strenggenommen nie enttäuscht, selbst wenn die Mißachtung einiger Befehle und Protokolle nötig waren, um die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Laß sie sich aufregen, letztendlich wendet sich alles zum Guten." „Ich hoffe du hast recht..." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Natürlich habe ich das..."

Ein bedrückendes Gefühl der Leere überkam Jean-Luc Picard, als er einen letzten Blick über die Brücke gleiten ließ, bevor er das Schiff verlassen wollte. Sein Koffer stand noch im Turbolift, auf ihn wartend. In den letzten Stunden hatten sich die Korridore der Enterprise zunehmend geleert, als das Personal nach und nach von Bord ging – er als Captain dann als letztes. Er konnte nicht gehen, ohne noch ein letztes Mal die Brücke gesehen zu haben. Es war seltsam still um ihn herum und die Offiziere, die sonst an den Konsolen standen fehlten. Wenn nicht der große Bildschirm die Sicht blockiert hätte, hätte er jetzt das Raumdock sehen können, so blieb alles leer und dunkel. Er seufzte und ließ sich in den Captainsessel sinken, um die jüngsten Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Sie hatten sich auf der Brücke verbarrikadiert, dem obersten Deck des Schiffes, ihr Schicksal abwartend und doch nicht akzeptierend. Worf, der sich unglaublich schnell wieder an seine Rolle als Sicherheitschef angepaßt hatte, Hawk, der junge Lieutenant der bei dem manuellen Ablösen der Deflektorschüssel hatte sterben müssen, Beverly, die mit einem Mal nicht mehr die freundliche und sanfte Ärztin war, sondern eine harte Kriegerin und die restliche Notbesetzung. Sie alle hatten Angst gehabt, um ihr Leben, um die Zukunft und vor dem, was ihnen vielleicht noch bevorstand und doch hatten sie es beharrlich in sich verschlossen. Vielleicht hatte er von ihnen allen die meiste Angst ausstehen müssen. Es war ihm unerträglich gewesen, zu wissen daß die Borg schon die Hälfte seines Schiffes kontrollierten und nicht eher Ruhe geben würden, bis sie die gesamte Enterprise unter Kontrolle gebracht hatten. Dann war da noch Lily gewesen, die Freundin Cochranes, eine Frau aus dem 21. Jahrhundert, die schon zuviel gesehen hatte, um sich unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie, die im Begriff war, bei der Gründung der Föderation mitzuhelfen, mußte ihn, der er am Ende dieser langen Kette stand, an die Grundprinzipien dessen, an das er dachte zu glauben, erinnern. Er schämte sich für die Wut, die in diesem Moment Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, er schämte sich für die Dinge, die er Worf an den Kopf geworfen hatte und er schämte sich für seine Verantwortungslosigkeit. Seine Crew respektierte ihn zu sehr, um gegen diese Befehle gemeutert zu haben und er schämte sich dafür, sie wissentlich in eine solche Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Die ihm bevorstehende Befragung war nur gut und recht und er wußte, er mußte sich diesen Dingen, seinen Ängsten, seiner Wut, seine Irrationalität stellen, wenn er jemals darüber hinweg kommen wollte.  
Das Zischen einer Tür riß ihn aus den Gedanken, denn in der totenstillen Umgebung, klang es ein vielfaches lauter. Überrascht wandte er den Kopf und sah eine schemenhafte, schlanke Gestalt aus dem Turbolift kommen. Die schon eingeschaltete Notbeleuchtung gab nicht allzu viel her, dennoch brauchte es nicht viel Fantasie, um zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. „Beverly?" „Ich habe mir fast gedacht, dich hier zu finden. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht.." „Nein... nein du störst nicht. Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht." Sie kam ein wenig näher und trat so nah an ihn heran, daß genug Licht auf ihr Gesicht fiel, um es zu erkennen. Wenn er sie so sah, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, daß sie vor noch nicht einmal allzu langer Zeit so eine entschlossene Kämpferin war. Sie wirkte wieder unglaublich entspannt. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wo du bleibst, Jean-Luc, und mir irgendwann Gedanken gemacht." „Wieso bist du nicht schon von Bord gegangen?" „Ich wollte auf dich warten und in Erfahrung bringen, was nun mit dir geschieht. Bevor ich nicht genau weiß, was sie mit dir machen werden, habe ich keine ruhige Minute." „Keine Sorge, Beverly. Es wird alles gut gehen... Je eher sie mit der Befragung anfangen, umso eher hören sie auf." Er versuchte verzweifelt, überzeugt zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und er wußte, daß sie es bemerkt hatte. „Ich wollte nur noch für einen Moment alleine sein und meine Gedanken sammeln." „Kam ich dir wirklich nicht dazwischen?" „Nein, wirklich! Und selbst wenn... du hast mich nie gestört." Sie nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. „Weißt du, als wir das letzte Mal alleine auf dieser Brücke waren, habe ich nicht gedacht, daß dieses Schiff jemals wieder nach Mc Kinley kommt. Ich dachte, das wäre das Ende und habe mich schon damit abgefunden, im 21. Jahrhundert weiterzuleben. Vielleicht wäre alles ganz anders gekommen?" „Ja vielleicht... ich dachte auch, das wäre jetzt das Ende meine Karriere als Starfleetcaptain. Ich habe nicht einmal damit gerechnet, das alles zu überleben, besonders nicht, nachdem ich Datas Stimme..." Abrupt brach er ab und verbesserte sich schnell. „... nachdem ich mich daran erinnerte, daß Data noch immer an Bord war." Ihm war der aufmerksame Blick ihn ihren Augen nicht entgangen. Er war ein Narr! Natürlich wußte sie, daß er ihr etwas verheimlichte, es war nur natürlich, daß sie so reagierte. Leise flüsterte sie seinen Namen und er merkte, daß es ihm leidtat, nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen zu können. Nein, sie hatte genug mit sich zu tun. Er wollte sie nicht damit belasten. Er suchte ihre Hand und fand sie. „Beverly... bitte. Ich weiß, wie du dir vorkommen mußt, aber ich möchte niemanden mit all diesen Dingen belästigen. Es sind dunkle Alpträume, von denen ich nicht will, daß sie irgend jemand anderen, außer mir, belasten." Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihn weiterhin an. Ihre Augen glänzten in der Dunkelheit. Er begriff, daß sie mit ihm litt und sich wirklich schwer Gedanken, um ihn machte. Wahrscheinlich kannten sie sich tatsächlich schon so lange, daß sie ahnte, was in ihm vorging. Er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte und lächelte irgendwann matt. „Gib mir ein wenig Zeit... Allein das Wissen um deine Freundschaft und Sorge gibt mir Kraft." „Soviel Zeit, wie du willst, Jean-Luc. Und vergiß nicht, ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst." Er nickte und ließ ihre Hand los. „Das weiß ich doch.." Eine Weile saßen sie noch da, im Dämmerlicht, dann standen sie beide auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, man wartet schon auf uns." „Bestimmt..." Sie stand dicht neben ihm und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. „Laß dich nicht unterkriegen!" Langsam drehte er sich um und seufzte. „Ich tue mein Bestes." Sie nickte und vorsichtig ergriff er wieder ihre Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Turbolift.

„Captain Picard, da sind Sie ja!" Es schien, als hätte man tatsächlich schon auf ihn gewartet, denn kaum materialisierte Jean-Luc, gemeinsam mit Beverly, in einem der Transporterräume des Hauptgebäudes von Starfleet streckte ihm Admiral Nakamura schon die Hand entgegen, Beverly nickte er zu. Höflich erwiderte der Captain den Händedruck. „Admiral!" Mit einem Mal wurde Nakamuras vorher freundlich lächelndes Gesicht ernster. „Captain, Sie wissen so gut wie ich, daß einige Unklarheiten über Ihr jüngstes Abenteuer bestehen und daß Starfleet Command diese so schnell wie möglich ausgeräumt haben möchte." „Ja, das teilte man mir bereits gestern mit. Was hat sich inzwischen ergeben?" Der Admiral räusperte sich. „Wir haben einige Ihrer Führungsoffiziere zu der für morgen auf 10.00 Uhr festgesetzten Anhörung vorgeladen. Ich muß nicht erwähnen, daß auch Ihre Anwesenheit dort gewünscht wird." „Natürlich nicht." „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen unser Interesse, einige Umstände von mehreren Perspektiven beleuchten zu wollen. Es steht außer Zweifel, daß Ihre Verfolgung der Borg unsere Zeitlinie bewahrt hat, aber wir würden gerne etwas mehr über die Hintergründe erfahren." Picard nickte knapp. „Selbstverständlich!" In seinem Magen zog sich etwas zusammen. Ahnten sie es vielleicht? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde suchten seine Augen Beverly und er war beruhigt zu sehen, daß sie nach wie vor ein paar Meter hinter ihm stand. „Nun Captain, Doktor..." Nakamura setzte wieder ein freundliches Lächeln auf. „Mehr habe ich Ihnen für den Moment nicht mitzuteilen. Suchen Sie sich eine geeignete Unterkunft – und bis morgen früh." „Bis morgen früh..."  
Kaum war der Admiral gegangen, seufzte Jean-Luc schwer. „Da wären wir nun! Wohin wirst du gehen, Beverly?" „Ich bin mir nicht sicher..." Sie bückte sich und schulterte ihren Koffer. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam den Transporterraum, um zum Ausgang zu gehen. „Ich sprach, kurz bevor ich dich auf der Brücke aufsuchte, mit Troi. Sie meinte, daß sie ein paar Erinnerungen an der Akademie auffrischen wolle. Vielleicht schließe ich mich ihr an. Auf alle Fälle bleibe ich in San Francisco und werde dort wohl in eines der Quartiere einziehen, die Starfleet uns für die Zeit der Reparatur der Enterprise zur Verfügung stellt." Sie lächelte leicht. „Es ist schon sehr lange her, daß ich an der Bucht entlanggeschlendert bin und mir die Golden Gate Bridge aus der Nähe angesehen habe – das letzte Mal, als mich ein junger Mann namens... wie hieß er doch gleich... ach egal.. er war jedenfalls einen Jahrgang über mir und lud mich zu einem nächtlichen Spaziergang ein." Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Beverly.. das ist ja schon Ewigkeiten her. Seitdem bist du nie wieder den Weg an der Bucht gegangen?" Sie grinste. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Im kommenden Semester konzentrierte ich mich mehr auf meine Studienarbeit, weil ich eine Rivalin ausstechen wollte. Da blieb kaum noch Zeit, für solche Dinge, so schön sie waren." Er lachte nun auch leicht. „Was muß man da nach all den Jahren von dir hören?" „Du hast mich einfach zuvor nie danach gefragt." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast recht.. Wir kennen uns so lange und haben niemals Erlebnisse von der Akademie miteinander ausgetauscht. Ich glaube fast, das sollten wir in den kommenden Tagen nachholen. Besonders viel, außer dieser _Anhörung_ wird nicht geschehen." „Willst du dann auch mit mir an der Bucht entlangspazieren?" Er musterte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, ihr Lächeln, das fast etwas Neckendes enthielt. „Du hast es erfaßt! Wenn wir schon einmal nach San Francisco zurückbeordert werden, dann sollen die alten Zeiten auch hochleben. Und ich kenne niemanden, mit dem ich das lieber täte, als mit dir." Sie blieb stehen und blickte ihn an. „Das fasse ich als Kompliment auf, Captain!" „Es ist auch eines, Doktor." Schwungvoll strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Vielen Dank. Ich freue mich darauf." Mit einem Mal wurde er wieder ernst. „Doch zuerst muß ich all die anderen unangenehmen Dinge hinter mich bringen. Rede und Anwort stehen, auf unsinnige Fragen. Ich bin froh, daß du nicht zu denjenigen gehörst, die vorgeladen wurden." „Was will man schon von einer einfachen Ärztin wissen? Ich habe nicht besonders viel geleistet – lediglich die Krankenstation evakuiert und auf der Brücke ein wenig mit einem Phasergewehr gespielt." „Und du hast dich für Lilys Leben eingesetzt." „Ja, Lily..." Sie blickten sich an und dachten in dem Moment genau an das Gleiche: die Überredungskünste der couragierten Farbigen. „Und..." Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Du warst da..." Sie entzog sich seinem Griff und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht im entscheidenden Moment und dafür schäme ich mich. Ich hätte dir nachgehen sollen... Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen..." „Beverly, nein. Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich war in dem Moment so voller Rage, ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht auf dich gehört und dich vielleicht sogar hinausgeworfen. Und so deutlich, wie Lily mir die Meinung gesagt hat, so deutlich hättest du es niemals über dich gebracht. Es hat so sein sollen. Dafür bist du jetzt für mich da und ich weiß das zu schätzen." „Wenn ich dir nur von Hilfe sein kann und konnte. Auf jeden Fall werde ich morgen auch da sein." Er nickte. „Irgendwie dachte ich mir das schon." „Immerhin geht es um unsere Zukunft und es interessiert mich, wie man in der Chefetage über unser jüngstes Abenteuer denkt. Aber etwas ganz anderes: Wo wirst du bis morgen Unterkunft finden, Jean-Luc?" „Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nach La Barre zu gehen, aber auf der anderen Seite möchte ich Marie nach Roberts und Renés Tod nicht zur Last fallen." „Vielleicht wünscht sie sich deine Gesellschaft sogar?" „Ja vielleicht, aber ich werde sie trotzdem vorher anrufen und nicht unangekündigt erscheinen. Ich denke, ich werde ebenfalls in San Francisco bleiben, bis dieses gottverdammte Verfahren vorbei ist. Wenn dann noch Zeit ist, gehe ich irgendwohin, wo Starfleet so weit wie möglich entfernt ist." Sie nickte und sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „Wenn es einer verdient hat, dann du." Den Rest des Weges liefen sie schweigend durch die Korridore, bis sie den Ausgang erreicht hatten, der sie in die ordentlich angelegten Gartenanlagen des Hauptquartiers entließ. Es waren noch einige Meter bis zum Ende des Geländes zu laufen. Von dort aus würde ein Shuttle sie zu ihren Quartieren bringen. Der nächste Flug war für in knapp zehn Minuten angesetzt und so hatten sie noch etwas Zeit. Außer ihnen befand sich noch niemand dort, es gab nur einige Blumenbeete. Beverly trennte sich von ihm und er beobachtete sie, wie sie sich die einzelnen Pflanzen betrachte, mit einer für sie typischen Neugierde. Sie war die ganzen letzten Tage um ihn herum und für ihn da gewesen und verlangte nichts dafür – sie tat es im Namen der Freundschaft. Ihre Sorge um ihn war ihr deutlich anzusehen und es gab nichts Unechtes daran. Wie er sie so sah, faßte er einen Entschluß. „Beverly?" rief er zu ihr herüber. Sie drehte sich überrascht um. „Ja, Jean-Luc?" „Kann ich dich heute noch sehen? Wenn wir beide ein Quartier haben?" „Das weißt du doch! Natürlich!" Er nickte zufrieden und murmelte ein leises: „Gut..." vor sich hin.  
Als das Shuttle endlich kam, hatten sich noch Commander Riker und Counselor Troi zu ihnen gesellt. Von ihnen erfuhr Jean-Luc, daß Worf die Zeit nutzen wollte, seinen Adoptiveltern in Rußland einen Besuch abzustatten und erst in ein paar Tagen zurück sein wollte. Geordi war gemeinsam mit Data gegangen, der dringend mit Commander Maddox sprechen wollte und sie hofften, ihn persönlich anzutreffen. Jean-Luc jedenfalls drückte ihnen beide Daumen und er hatte schon einen Verdacht, was Data auf dem Herzen haben konnte.  
Zu viert kletterten sie in das Fahrzeug, die Koffer bei sich behaltend und dann ging es los. Der Fahrer mußte nicht lange fragen, wo es hinzugehen hatte, denn das Ziel war klar. Als sie bequem saßen, wollte Picard zum Sachlichen übergehen. „Nummer eins?" „Ja, Sir?" „Wurden Sie ebenfalls morgen früh vorgeladen?" „Ja. Es hieß, man wolle einen vollständigen Bericht über die Arbeit des Außenteams. Und ich muß gestehen, ich habe mir einige Gedanken gemacht. Es blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als Cochrane von unserer wahren Identität zu erzählen, denn ansonsten hätte er sämtliche Pläne, die Phoenix betreffend, nicht mehr verwirklicht. Geordi berichtete ihm sogar von der großen Statue, die den Platz vor der Akademie zieren würde. Trotzdem frage ich mich, ob das richtig wahr? Haben wir dadurch nicht ein Paradoxon ausgelöst?" Nachdenklich runzelte Jean-Luc die Stirn. Er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, worauf sein Erster Offizier hinauswollte. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn haben nicht wir, sondern die _Borg_ das Paradoxon ausgelöst." Er erschauerte, als er das Wort in den Mund nahm und hoffte, es war niemandem seiner Offiziere aufgefallen. Schnell sprach er weiter: „Wir haben nur versucht, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Es gab keine andere Vorgehensweise, ich bin mir sicher, Cochrane hat sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen, wenn nicht, wüßten wir bereits davon." „Ich fand Zeitreisen sowieso immer höchst verwirrend..." „Da sind Sie nicht der Einzige..."

Nachdenklich sah Beverly aus dem Fenster. Häuser und Straßen zogen mit einem unbeschreiblichen Tempo an ihr vorüber. Viele Gebäude erkannte sie nicht einmal wieder und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie lange sie nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Mit halben Ohr lauschte sie dem Gespräch, das Jean-Luc vor ihr mit Will führte, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Ihr war sein kurzer Stimmungsumschwung, als er die Borg erwähnt hatte, nicht entgangen, und sie war sich sicher, Deanna neben ihr auch nicht. Irgend etwas nagte an ihm und er versuchte verzweifelt davon loszukommen, genau wie er ihr auf der Brücke gestanden hatte. Wie es schien, war er inzwischen ein wenig bereiter, darüber zu sprechen, sonst wollte er sie heute Mittag nicht aufsuchen, doch sie mochte ihn nicht drängen, auch wenn sie sich sorgte. Von ihr sollte er alle Zeit der Welt bekommen. „Du wirkst schon wieder so bedrückt..." Deannas sanfte Stimme holte sie aus der Nachdenklichkeit. „Ich habe mir nur ein paar Gedanken gemacht..." „Ja.. das dachte ich mir schon..." Beverlys Stimme wurde leiser. „Sei ehrlich Deanna, hast du nicht auch etwas bei ihm gespürt, eben, als er die Borg erwähnte?" Die Counselor runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, etwas ist mir aufgefallen... Es ist eine namenlose Furcht, die er zwar zu kontrollieren versucht, doch er merkt, daß er langsam die Beherrschung verliert." Beverly seufzte. „Die Borg... Es sind die Borg, die ihn so bedrücken. Ich hätte schon früher darauf kommen sollen. Ein altes Trauma wiederholt sich... Kein Wunder, daß er so reagiert..." „Ja, vielleicht.. Aber ich spüre noch etwas anderes. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, doch es hängt weniger mit ihrer Präsenz auf unserem Schiff zusammen, es geht noch ein wenig tiefer. Er hat keinen Ton darüber verloren? Auch nicht bei eurem Abendessen?" „Nicht den geringsten. Nur heute morgen auf der Brücke sagte er mir, er wolle mich noch nicht mit alldem belasten." Deanna seufzte. „Wenn er nur nicht so verschlossen wäre..."


	7. VII – Ängste

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

VII – Ängste 

Neugierig sah sich Geordi um. Data zuliebe war er noch ein wenig länger in Starfleets Hauptquartier geblieben, während sein Freund Commander Maddox aufsuchen wollte und stand nun in der großen Eingangshalle. Es erstaunte ihn, wieviel sich geändert hatte, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, aber das war auch schon wieder über acht Jahre her. Die Korridore waren noch genauso sauber wie damals, aber ansonsten hatte sich viel getan. Offiziere einiger Spezies, die bei seinem letzten Besuch Starfleet nicht einmal angehört hatten, liefen nun geschäftig herum. Zudem hatte man die Türen mit einer neuen Farbmarkierung versehen, die zwar immer noch das standardmäßige Symbol der Sternenflotte trug, doch die Farbgebung hatte sich dem Design ihrer neuen Uniformen angepaßt, war düsterer geworden. Wieviel sich wohl noch verändert hatte, von dem hier nichts sichtbar war? Tatsache war, Starfleet war nicht mehr die friedliche, naive Organisation von einst, dazu hatten sich die Zeiten viel zu sehr geändert. Der Überfall durch die Borg hatte ihnen wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, wie verletzlich sie doch letztendlich waren und im neu entdeckten Gamma-Quadranten schlummerte noch eine Unbekannte namens Dominion, die eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr darstellte. Möglicherweise stand ihnen sogar ein Krieg bevor, auch wenn Geordi inständig hoffte, daß dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Trotz allem – sie lebten in gefährlicheren Zeiten, schon alleine die Bauweise der neuen Enterprise verdeutlichte dies und daran würde sich so schnell nichts ändern. Er seufzte laut, als er merkte, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften. Links von ihm war eine kleine Bank, wohl für Wartende und er entschied sich, sich hinzusetzen, bis Data wiederkam. Ob er Maddox dann angetroffen hatte? Geordi war sich sicher, es gab eine Menge zu berichten, immerhin interessierte sich der Commander sehr für Datas Erlebnisse mit dem Emotionschip und davon gab es inzwischen wieder eine ganze Menge zu berichten. Außerdem hatten sich Data und Maddox seit dem Streit um den Androiden vor sieben Jahren nicht mehr persönlich gesehen, was das Treffen sicher interessant gestaltete. Denn auch Data hatte sich verändert. _Haben wir das nicht alle?_ Wieder kam er auf die Tendenz zurück, die die Ereignisse momentan zu nehmen schien und fragte sich, ob man sich nicht schneller an die veränderte Situation gewöhnen würde, als einem lieb war. Blieben die schönen Zeiten dann nicht wie eine süße, irreale Erinnerung zurück? Er sehnte sich nach den alten Tagen auf der alten Enterprise. Natürlich hatten sie auch dort ihre Abenteuer bestehen müssen, aber es war trotzdem harmloser als das, worum es heute ging. Schon allein die Tatsache, daß auf dem neuen Schiff keine Zivilisten mehr geduldet wurden, die mehr als die Hälfte der Besatzung ausgemacht hatten, sprach Bände. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er fast froh um die paar Tage Ruhepause, die ihm die Reparatur der Enterprise einbrachte. Die Anhörung morgen war nur eine Kleinigkeit, zumal er selbst nicht befragt wurde. Ansonsten wollte er so weit wie möglich fort – die Pflicht rief schon wieder viel zu früh. Eine Gruppe junger Kadettinnen ging an ihm vorüber und er sah ihnen nach. In was für eine Welt wurden sie entlassen? Ob sich auch die Prüfungen in dieser Hinsicht geändert hatten? Wenn er Zeit hatte, konnte er sich ja ein paar Vorlesungen anhören, vielleicht sogar als Gastdozent assistieren und es dabei herausfinden. Er warf einen Blick auf den Chronometer und fragte sich, wie lange Data noch brauchte. Sein Freund war schon über eine halbe Stunde verschwunden. Ob er ihn suchen sollte? Er überlegte, daß dies nicht zwingend notwendig war und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. Data konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen und wenn er Maddox tatsächlich gefunden hatte, gab es auch eine Menge zu berichten. Geordi fragte sich, warum er eigentlich nicht mitgegangen war. Um Datas Privatsphäre nicht zu stören? Ja das war vielleicht ein möglicher Grund, doch wenn er ehrlich war, wollte auch er für einige Zeit seine Ruhe. Einfach alleine sein und nachdenken. Dies war etwas, was er lange nicht mehr für sich gehabt hatte. Er saß eine Weile auf der Bank, bevor er langsam wieder aufstand. Er lief ein wenig im Raum hin und her, um sich die Füße zu vertreten und wieder kam es ihm in den Sinn: Was sollte aus ihnen werden, ihnen allen?

Lautstark ließ Deanna Troi die Luft entweichen, als sie das ihr zugewiesene Quartier betrat und sich umsah. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem, das sie auf der Enterprise zurückgelassen hatte. Es war kleiner und eine persönliche Note fehlte, dennoch – es würde für die nächsten Tage ausreichend sein. Ein normales Bett, eine Couch mitsamt Couchtisch und einige Sessel bildeten den Wohnraum, die Hygienezelle durfte Standart sein, genau wie der Nahrungsmittelreplikator mit dem Kommpanel an der Wand. Sie seufzte und warf ihren Koffer auf das Bett, wo er noch einmal kurz aufprallte. Dann ging sie in das angrenzende Bad, um die Gegebenheiten zu inspizieren. Wie sie erwartet hatte: Standart. Ein Blick in den Spiegel trug nicht gerade zur Verbesserung ihrer Laune bei. Sie sah ziemlich erschöpft aus, was zwar kein Wunder war, aber erfreulich war es genausowenig. Hastig strich sie sich eine gelöste Haarsträhne zurück. Das rettete ihre Frisur allerdings auch nicht mehr und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen sprachen Bände. Sie überlegte eine Runde zu schlafen, jetzt wo es keine Pflicht mehr gab, die rief. Immerhin wollte sie bis morgen früh ausgeruht sein. Kurz nickte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu, befand das für eine gute Idee und verließ das Bad dann mit weit ausholenden Schritten. Sie warf den Koffer vom Bett, um selbst dort Platz zu finden und hob die oberste Bettdecke auf. Langsam ließ sie sich, auf die Matratze sinken und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor sie sich auf das Bett hob. Genüßlich streckte sie sich unter der Bettdecke aus und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Leise summend hob Beverly ihre Kleider aus dem mitgebrachten Koffer und verstaute sie in einem der dafür vorgesehenen Schränke ihres momentanen Quartiers. Zwar würde ihr Aufenthalt hier nur sehr kurz sein, dennoch mochte sie den Gedanken nicht, die ganze Zeit aus dem Koffer leben zu müssen. Das Quartier war sowieso schon unpersönlich genug. Sie spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ein paar Dekorationen zu replizieren, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es war unnötige Energieverschwendung für diese kurze Zeit, auch wenn ihr diese persönliche Note fehlte. Die Bezüge der Couchgarnitur waren in vorgefertigten Farben, genau wie die Bettwäsche – Einheit auf der ganzen Linie. Trotzdem stand es ihr nicht zu daran herumzukritisieren. Dieses Quartier versorgte sie mit allem, was sie für ein paar Tage brauchte, wozu die Aufregung? Sie würde sowieso die meiste Zeit nicht hier sein. Das Gespräch mit Jean-Luc hatte sie erst wieder auf die Idee gebracht, aber ein Spaziergang an der Bucht schien keine schlechte Idee zu sein. Die rauhen Felsen, das Meer... Wenn sie sich Lektüre mitnahm, konnte das gewiß spannend werden. Vielleicht stattete sie sogar der Golden Gate Bridge selbst einen Besuch ab? Immerhin hatte sie die nächsten Tage zu ihrer vollen Verfügung um das zu entscheiden, wenn sie das Bedürfnis hatte, alleine zu sein. Ansonsten blieb ihr immer noch die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und holte sich in die Gegenwart zurück. Als erstes würde sie ihren Koffer fertig auspacken, dann würde sie sich umziehen und zum Schluß eine Kleinigkeit für Jean-Luc replizieren, der sich für den Nachmittag angemeldet hatte. Leider hatte er keine konkrete Uhrzeit genannt und so hatte sie keine Ahnung, inwieweit sie sich nach ihm zu richten hatte. Sie hob den letzten Stapel Kleidung in den Schrank und seufzte erleichtert auf, bevor sie den Koffer zuklappte und ins Eck stellte. Dann nahm sie die Wäsche, die sie sich gerichtet hatte und trug sie, zusammen mit ihrer Haarbürste und ihrem Nachthemd ins Badezimmer.  
Sie hatte gerade ihre Hose gewechselt, als der Türsummer ertönte. Unglücklich rollte sie mit den Augen. „Immer zum geeignetsten Zeitpunkt... Ich habe ein solches Glück..." Hastig streifte sie sich ihre Uniformjacke über und ging an die Tür. Wie sie sich fast hatte denken können, stand Jean-Luc davor mit einem Strauß Blumen in der Hand. „Hallo Beverly... Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu früh.." Sie zog eine kurze Grimasse und entschloß sich, ehrlich zu sein. „Ein bißchen. Ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit Umziehen und hatte auch noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ein wenig Gebäck für dich zu richten..." „Das ist nicht weiter schlimm... Mach dir nur nicht allzu viel Mühe." Er reichte ihr die Blumen. „Damit das Quartier nicht mehr ganz so unpersönlich aussieht.." Sie nahm den Strauß lächelnd an und umarmte ihn. Ob er Gedanken lesen konnte? Nein, wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur die gleiche Meinung. „Danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir." Sie wies nach innen. „Komm doch rein und setz dich." „Gerne..." Während er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, replizierte sie eine Vase mit Wasser, steckte die Blumen dort hinein und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Auf dem Weg zum Bad drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Entschuldige mich gerade noch für ein paar Sekunden, ich ziehe mir etwas anderes an. Wenn du magst, kannst du dir inzwischen etwas zu trinken holen." „Nein, danke, ich warte einfach hier.."  
Kurze Zeit später kehrte Beverly zurück, sie hatte sich ihrem Freund zuliebe beeilt. Trotzdem hatte sie diese Uniformjacke gegen etwas Zivileres austauschen wollen, zumal sie momentan sowieso nicht im Dienst war. So hatte sie sich zu einem weinroten Oberteil mit weiten Ärmeln und einem mit Fäden zum Zuschnüren durchwirkten Ausschnitt entschieden, das recht gut zu ihrer schwarzen Hose paßte, Schuhe trug sie nicht. Wie ihr erst jetzt auffiel, hatte auch Jean-Luc nicht seine Uniform an. Er trug ein normales weißes Baumwollhemd und eine dunkelbraune Hose. Er lächelte als er sie kommen sah. „Gefällt mir besser, als die Uniform..." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Das fand ich auch... Wenn ich später durch die Stadt laufe, möchte ich nicht überall als Starfleet erkannt werden." „Du willst nachher noch fort?" Er klang fast überrascht. „Ich habe es zumindest angedacht. Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Nein, nein... Ich habe mich nur gewundert." Mit einem Mal wurde er ernst. „Aber deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich möchte mit dir reden... oder anders ausgedrückt, ich möchte dir etwas erzählen." Während er sprach setzte sie sich leise neben ihn und ergriff seine Hände, dabei hörte sie nicht auf, ihn anzusehen. Sie nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen weiterzureden. „Beverly, ich möchte dir erklären, was mich in den letzten Tagen so nachdenklich gemacht hat, aber ich hoffe, dich damit nicht zu erschrecken." Der Ausdruck ihrer blauen Augen gab ihm den Mut weiterzusprechen. Sie hielt wirklich zu ihm. Sanft drückte er ihre Hand. „Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst... Angst vor dem, was ich um ein Haar geworden wäre. Es sind mehrere Dinge vorgefallen, von denen ich bisher niemandem erzählt habe, weil ich zu große Angst davor hatte. Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich sie nur verdränge, vergesse ich, daß sie jemals passiert sind." „Die Borg..." flüsterte sie und er nickte. „Ja, die Borg. Wie es aussieht bin ich immer noch ein Teil von ihnen. Ich habe die letzten vier Jahre darum gekämpft meine Erlebnisse mit ihnen abschütteln zu können, aber tief in meinem Inneren war es immer noch vorhanden. Als mir Admiral Hayes von dem Angriff berichtete, wachte ich gerade aus einem Alptraum auf, in dem ich wieder Teil des Kollektivs war, verstehst du? Ich habe ihre Anwesenheit schon gespürt, bevor sie wirklich da waren. Ich bin mir sicher, dies gehörte mit zu ihrem Plan. Sie hat es so geschickt eingefädelt..." Seine Stimme verhärtete sich und klang auf einmal so haßerfüllt. Es gehörte nicht viel dazu, zu verstehen, von wem er sprach: der Königin der Borg. Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich auf Beverlys Gemüt und sie verstand genau, worum es ging: er hatte seinen Haß noch nicht verwunden, angefeuert durch die Tatsache, daß er immer noch partiell zu den Borg gehörte. Er löste seine Hand aus ihrer und stand auf. Hektisch ging er im Raum hin und her. „Und dann, als wir das Schiff evakuierten, hörte ich Data nach mir rufen. Ich konnte ihn _hören_. Er war im Maschinenraum, Gefangener der Borg und von ihr. Wieso konnte ich ihn hören? Und dann verlangte sie, daß ich mich freiwillig opfere.." Als er Beverlys fragenden Blick sah, räusperte er sich. „Entschuldige, ich rede zu wirr. Nachdem wir beide uns getrennt hatten, vernahm ich Datas Hilferuf und kehrte in den Maschinenraum zurück, um ihm zu helfen. Und da war sie und wartete auf mich. Sie wußte genau, daß ich kommen würde, hatte ich doch ihre Nachricht empfangen, und kalkulierte ein, daß ich mich für Data freiwillig den Borg opfern würde. Es genügte keine gewaltsame Assimilation wie vor vier Jahren, nein ich mußte aus freien Stücken heraus zu jenen Wesen zurückkehren, die ich so haßte. Aber das Schlimme ist ja, daß ich sie deshalb so hasse, weil ich weiß, sie sind noch immer in mir und mit mir. Ich wollte sie um jeden Preis von der Enterprise haben, in dem Glauben, wenn wir jeden einzelnen Borg im Zweikampf töten, würde das die Dämonen in mir vernichten, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatten. Es war mehr als Rache in diesem Moment, es war der Kampf gegen mich selbst. Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn Starfleet davon erfährt und das wird morgen geschehen. Kann man mir überhaupt noch vertrauen? All die Jahre habe ich es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber jetzt ist es zurückgekehrt und ich kann meine Augen nicht davor verschließen. Ich kann nicht mehr länger leugnen noch immer mit diesen Monstern verbunden zu sein und das macht mich so unglaublich wütend." Erschöpft sank er in sich zusammen und setzte sich wieder neben Beverly auf die Couch. Er wagte kaum, sie anzusehen, aus Angst, sie mit diesen Bekenntnissen erschreckt zu haben. Sanft berührte sie sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. „Du hast mehr geleistet, als du vielleicht glaubst und es ist nur natürlich, daß du wütend bist. Ich kann nicht ermessen, wie all das für dich war, aber ich kann es verstehen, wie du dich fühlst. Und ich sehe dich sicher nicht als einen von ihnen an."  
Sie bemerkte die Tränen, die in seinen Augen glänzten und umarmte ihn innig. Er drückte sie an sich und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und weinte leise. Sie strich ihm einfach nur über den Rücken. Es waren viele Dinge geschehen, die er zu verarbeiten hatte und einige davon waren wohl auch für einen nervenstarken Mann, wie ihn, zu viel gewesen.  
Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie beide so gesessen hatten, eng umschlungen, doch irgendwann ebbten seine Schluchzer ab und er hob das Gesicht, um sie mit verweinten Augen anzusehen. Die Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick war aussagekräftig genug, doch das war nicht das einzige, was sie darin erkennen konnte. Aus einem Reflex heraus beugte sie sich vor und küßte ihn leicht auf den Mund. Die Berührung selbst geschah nur in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden, dennoch spürte sie, daß es etwas in ihm auslöste, vielleicht auch in ihr selbst. Ungläubig sah er sie an und tastete abwesend mit seinem Finger nach der Stelle, auf die sie ihn geküßt hatte. Dann berührte er sanft ihre Lippen. Sie schloß die Augen und lächelte leicht. Es war erstaunlich, wieviel Gefühl er in diese simple Geste legte. „Beverly..." Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn an. Sie konnte sich denken, was er sagen wollte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er redete nicht weiter.  
In Jean-Lucs Kopf rasten die Gedanken und er spürte sein Herz klopfen. Wie sollte er mit dem umgehen, was eben geschehen war? In den letzten Tagen hatte Beverly ihn immer wieder aufs neue überrascht, aber das hier? Sie wußte, daß er sie sehr gern hatte und er war erleichtert, sie nicht geschockt zu sehen, nach dem, was er ihr versucht hatte, zu erklären. Doch nun? Was erwartete sie? Wie weit konnte er gehen, ohne etwas zu tun, daß sie nicht wollte? Er nahm ihre Hand und strich darüber, wobei er ein wenig näher zu ihr hinrückte. Sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück, im Gegenteil. Er nahm das als ein gutes Zeichen und legte sanft seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, bevor er sie langsam zu sich zog und küßte. Es sollte nur ein vorsichtiger Kuß sein, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, doch es überraschte ihn, mit welcher Bereitschaft sie ihn erwiderte. Ihre weichen Lippen waren voller unausgesprochener Versprechen und ihr warmer Körper fühlte sich so verletzbar in seinen Armen an. Er drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich, als er den Kuß unterbrach und ihr tief in die Augen sah. Sie erschienen ihm unergründlich in diesem Moment und er fragte sich, was sie wohl denken mochte. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die blonden Haare, dann lächelte er ebenfalls. „Danke..." „Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu bedanken, Jean-Luc." „Ja... natürlich. Trotzdem, es war etwas unerwartet für mich." „Für mich auch, um ehrlich zu sein." „Oh..." Er sah sie verlegen an und räusperte sich. Dann schwiegen sie sich an, obwohl die unausgesprochenen Worte deutlich in der Luft hingen.  
Nach einer Weile stand Beverly auf und ging hinüber ans Fenster. Er wußte nicht, ob sie es tat, um dieser Stille zu entfliehen, oder ob sie ihm damit etwas sagen wollte. Er spürte, wie ihm ihre Nähe bereits fehlte und so beschloß er aufzustehen und ihr zu folgen. Sie drehte sich leicht um, als sie ihn kommen sah, blieb aber stehen. Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie, seiner Brust an ihren Rücken gepreßt, bevor er begann, ihr Haar mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich von ihm zu lösen, sie schien seine Berührung zu genießen. Zögerlich, da er noch immer nicht wußte, wo seine Grenzen lagen, glitt er tiefer und begann ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Sie seufzte leise und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Erst jetzt sah er, daß sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er lächelte unmerklich und verweilte mit seinem Blick auf ihrem schönen Gesicht. Als seine Zärtlichkeiten nach einer Weile ausblieben öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah ihn verwundert an. Bevor er weitermachen konnte, hatte sie sich schon wieder umgedreht, so daß sie ihn nun direkt ansah. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals bevor sie ihn wieder küßte. Dieses Mal war die Berührung nicht ganz so flüchtig, wie zuvor, sondern von einer neuen Intensität und unterschwelligem Hunger geprägt. Ihre Zungenspitze erforschte neckend seinen Mund, wozu er bereitwillig nachgab und sogar erwiderte. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille und zog sie zu sich hin. Er wollte ihren Körper spüren. Mit jedem von ihren Atemzügen, konnte er fühlen, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte. Bis auf einige, flüchtige Male, war sie ihm noch nie so nah gewesen und er merkte, wie er Gefallen an dieser neuen Intimität fand. Ihn hatte schon immer mehr mit Beverly verbunden, aber dies war vielleicht etwas, was sie jetzt mehr brauchten denn je: einander. Er entspannte sich und ließ sich treiben, jede Faser seines Körpers auf ihre Gegenwart und ihre Zärtlichkeit ausgerichtet. Es kam wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten und sich in die Augen sahen.  
Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Zufriedenheit durchströmte Beverly, als sie in die tiefen braunen Augen von Jean-Luc blickte. Er wirkte schon viel gelöster, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er hergekommen war. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie verletzt er sein mußte und sie wollte ihm gerne diese Bürde erleichtern. Vielleicht war das hier ein möglicher Weg und noch dazu einer, den sie gerne beschritt. Sie mochte ihn recht gerne, immerhin war er ihr bester Freund und möglicherweise sogar mehr. Spätestens seit Kesprit hatte sie gelernt, in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig umzudenken, auch was ihre eigenen Empfindungen anging und jetzt fühlte es sich einfach richtig an. Sie konnte seine warme Hand spüren, wie er ihr über das Haar und Gesicht strich und sie glücklich anlächelte. Seine Augen konnten so vieles ausstrahlen: Zuversicht, Reife, Verantwortung, aber auch Verzweiflung und Leere, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Momentan konnte sie nur Glück darin erkennen. Er küßte sie noch einmal sanft auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sich von ihr löste und sich neben sie ans Fenster stellte, um herauszublicken. Da das Gebäude ziemlich hoch war, gab es ein umfangreiches Panorama über die Stadt ab. Er sah sie an, bevor er die Frage stellte, die ihn wohl am meisten beschäftigte. „Und jetzt?" Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hast du Angst, daß es das schon gewesen sein könnte?" Stumm nickte er und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht, Jean-Luc. Ich werde nicht wieder vor dir davonlaufen." Sie lächelte mit einem leicht spöttischen Zug um die Mundwinkel. „Dies hier wird wohl ein Nachmittag der Bekenntnisse und wie es scheint, bin ich nun an der Reihe." Er rieb sich über die Glatze. „In der Tat, ich denke, das solltest du wirklich etwas näher erläutern." „Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was du mir vorhin gesagt hast? Du hättest im Grunde gegen dich selbst gekämpft? Genauso, oder zumindest ähnlich erging es mir. Als du mich an jenem Abend gefragt hast, ob wir unsere Gefühle nicht vertiefen wollten, habe ich aus Angst vor mir selbst abgelehnt. In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts mehr, als mich in deinen Armen vergessen und gleichzeitig so weit fort wie möglich sein, um nicht mit dieser Entscheidung konfrontiert zu sein. Ich fragte mich, ob ich überhaupt das Recht hatte, dich zu lieben. Wenn wir diesen Schritt gewagt hätten, wären uns viele Missionen schwerer gefallen und ich wollte nicht, daß sich etwas, wie mit Jack wiederholte. Solange ich an unserer Freundschaft festhalten konnte und mich selbst belog, konnte ich mir einreden, besser damit fertig zu werden, wenn ich dich verlöre. Die Wahrheit ist, es wurde nur noch schlimmer und als ich dich vor fünf Tagen auf der Enterprise zurückließ, um zu den Rettungskapseln zu gehen und du nicht kamst, erkannte ich, daß ich nur mein Gewissen belastete, mit all den Dingen, die ich dir nicht mehr hätte sagen können, wärst du nicht zurückgekehrt. Ich habe damals einen Fehler gemacht und mir geschworen, diesen nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit gibt. Darum werde ich bleiben." Er sah sie überrascht an und ergriff ihre Hand. Sanft streichelte er darüber, bevor er sie an seinen Mund hob und mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte. „Oh Beverly, wenn ich das gewußt hätte..." „Nein, mach dir wegen dem Vergangenen keine Vorwürfe, Jean-Luc, das können wir nicht mehr ändern – und ich glaube wir waren beide noch nicht reif genug – aber in die Zukunft können wir gemeinsam blicken. Wir müssen nur wollen." Langsam nickte er, wohl noch immer ein wenig verwirrt von all dem Vorgefallenen. „Ich bin überrascht, das von dir zu hören und ich habe schon lange nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Vielleicht hast du recht, wir beide waren tatsächlich einfach noch nicht reif genug dafür." Er drückte ihre Hand an sich. „Ich muß sagen, das alles kommt etwas plötzlich. Bitte gib mir Zeit, etwas darüber nachzudenken..." Sie lächelte. „Alle Zeit der Welt... nach über 20 Jahren kommt es auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger auch nicht an." Behutsam nahm er sie ein letztes Mal in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Danke..., danke für alles. Aber wenn du es mir nicht übel nimmst, glaube ich, daß ich nun gehe." Sie strich ihm über den Kopf und nickte. „Ich denke, daß wir uns morgen wieder sehen werden und hoffe, du machst dir nicht mehr allzu viele Gedanken, Jean-Luc." „Versprochen..." Er küßte sie ein letztes Mal, bevor er verwirrt, aber glücklich ihr Quartier verließ.


	8. VIII Unter Druck

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

VIII – Unter Druck 

Der Planet war wunderschön. Auf dem Sichtschirm zeichneten sich tiefblaue Ozeane und saftig grüne Kontinente ab, alles sprühte vor Leben und die Bewohner hatten eine fortgeschrittene Kultur. Für Locutus war all das irrelevant. Abschätzend maß er was er dort sah nach dem Nutzen für das Kollektiv ab und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Die Servomotoren in seinen Gelenken sirrten mechanisch bei jedem seiner Schritte, die wiederum auf dem kalten Metallboden des Borgschiffes widerhallten. Er wußte nicht, wohin er ging, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Er wußte, daß er sein Ziel kannte, die Gründe für alles andere waren irrelevant.  
Plötzlich befand er sich in einer Menschenmenge, alleine, einsam, keine weiteren Borg waren bei ihm. Trotzdem rannten diese niederen Lebensformen vor ihm weg. Er sah keinen Zweck in ihrer Verfolgung und scannte seine Umgebung sorgfältig. Eine einsame Gestalt stand noch immer da, wo sie zuvor gewesen war. Sie war nicht geflüchtet. Er unterzog sie einem weiteren Scan, konnte jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Spezies Mensch, Geschlecht weiblich, schlanker, graziler Körperbau, blonde Haare. Sie war nicht einmal bewaffnet. Noch einmal ließ er den roten Strahl seines Augenimplantats über sie gleiten und ein Gefühl tief in ihm sagte ihm, daß er sie kannte. „Ich halte zu dir, Jean-Luc!" rief sie zu ihm herüber. Jean-Luc? Ja, das war einmal sein Name gewesen, als er noch dieser niederen Existenz angehörte. Nun war er Locutus der Borg. „Du bist keiner von ihnen!" fügte sie hinzu. „Widerstand ist zwecklos!" entgegnete er monoton, während er bedrohlich langsam auf sie zuging. Sie blieb noch immer stehen. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein." Warum sollte er die Hilfe einer solch unvollkommenen Lebensform benötigen? In Locutus keimte der unbändige Wunsch auf, sie zu töten, denn er spürte, daß sie einen Teil in ihm ansprach, der nicht mehr zu ihm gehörte. Inzwischen stand er direkt vor ihr, sah ihr in die furchtlosen Augen. „Wir sind die Borg, jeglicher Widerstand ist zwecklos!" „Widerstand ist niemals zwecklos, und das..." Seine Hände schlossen sich um ihren Hals und der letzte Teil dessen, was sie sagen wollte, wurde durch ein leises Gurgeln abgewürgt. Es war so leicht... was hatte sie ihm schon entgegenzusetzen? Gnadenlos drückte er fester zu. Anfangs wehrte sie sich noch, versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entziehen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden wurden ihre Bewegungen immer kraftloser, bis sie vollkommen erschlafften. Er ließ los und ihr lebloser Körper fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall zur Erde. Ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten, setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen sank Jean-Luc auf die Erde. Er konnte spüren, wie die Borgimplantate sich von seinem Körper lösten und er wieder menschlich wurde. All die Gefühlskälte, die eben noch sein Handeln beherrscht hatte, war verschwunden. Aus einem Reflex heraus drehte er sich um und sah Beverly regungslos auf dem Boden liegen, rote Druckstellen an ihrem Hals. Locutus, nein er, hatte sie getötet, erwürgt. Es war zu einfach gewesen, sie war so zerbrechlich und noch immer konnte er spüren wie ihre Bewegungen langsam abstarben. Entsetzt starrte er auf seine Hände. Was hatte er nur getan?  
Schreiend erwachte Jean-Luc aus seinem Alptraum und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Schweiß glänzte auf seinem Gesicht und er atmete hektisch, seine Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt. Noch immer verfolgten ihn die Bilder und er fragte sich, was sie wohl bedeuten mochten. _Der Borg in dir ist eine Gefahr für deine Mitmenschen._ Ein Blick auf das Chronometer sagte ihm, daß es erst 02.00 Uhr war, er also noch einige Zeit hatte, bis er zur Anhörung mußte – dennoch, es hieß zugleich auch Beverly wiederzusehen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu momentan imstande war. Sie wartete immer noch mehr oder weniger auf eine Antwort von ihm, aber er wußte nicht, ob er ihr noch eine geben konnte. Locutus in seinem Traum hatte sie eiskalt getötet und war Locutus nicht noch immer ein Teil von ihm? Natürlich war ihm klar, daß er sie in Wirklichkeit niemals töten würde, dazu war der Traum viel zu irreal, aber es ließ ihn doch nachdenklich werden. Er brauchte sie, ohne sie wäre vieles in den letzten Tagen anders verlaufen, doch lag womöglich genau darin das Problem: Nach allem was vorgefallen war, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich noch vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte und er wollte sie dort nicht mit hineinziehen. Wenn es nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen war? Ein Traum ohne Bedeutung? Nach all den Dingen, mit denen er sich in den letzten Tagen beschäftigt hatte, war es nur logisch, daß sich sein Unterbewußtsein damit beschäftigte. Warum sollte er dem Ganzen soviel Bedeutung beimessen und es nicht dabei bewenden lassen? Aufgewühlt sank er in die Kissen zurück. Beverly... Von allen Menschen, die er kannte, gehörte sie zu denjenigen, die er am wenigsten verletzt sehen wollte. Er zog die Decke zu sich und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Eine Weile lag er noch wach, bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, der erst durch den Wecker sechs Stunden später wieder unterbrochen wurde.

Unzufrieden zupfte Beverly ihre Uniform zurecht, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie fühlte sich zwar nach dieser Nacht etwas ausgeruhter, war aber immer noch erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Glücklicherweise zeigte ihr Spiegelbild nichts dergleichen an. Sie bürstete sich noch einmal die Haare, damit sie gut fielen und versuchte dann ein mattes Lächeln. Sofort war ein wenig fröhlicher zumute und sie atmete geräuschvoll aus. Es machte keinen besonders guten Eindruck, wenn sie bei der Anhörung allzu mürrisch dreinschaute. Sie verschloß die Jacke über ihrem grünen Rollkragenpullover und befestigte den Kommunikator dann daran. Sofort kam sie sich wieder wie im Dienst vor, was vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste war, denn damit legte sie auch eine gewisse professionelle Fassade an den Tag, die ihren wirklichen Gemütszustand fast immer perfekt verdecken konnte. Bevor sie noch Zeit hatte, sich länger über ihre Laune Gedanken zu machen, wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Sie war sowieso schon etwas später dran, als geplant.

Der Gerichtssaal von Starfleet war schon relativ voll, als Deanna Troi ihn betrat. Da die Anhörung noch nicht begonnen hatte, untermalte das Murmeln von Stimmen die Geräuschkulisse. Wie sie sich umsah, erkannte sie viele Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise, jedoch ebenso einige unbekannte Gesichter, bei denen sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie zur neuen Crew gehörten, oder andere Gründe hatten, hier zu sein. Nach der Zerstörung ihres alten Schiffes hatten es nicht alle geschafft, auf die neue Enterprise zu kommen, besonders Offiziere mit Familien nicht, und wurden daher durch andere ersetzt. Doch selbst für sie als Schiffscounselor war es schwer, all diese neuen Menschen in der kurzen Zeit kennenzulernen, die sie bisher miteinander verbracht hatten. Sie suchte sich eine relativ leere Reihe unter den Zuschauerbänken in der linken, hinteren Hälfte des Saales und setzte sich hin. Denn sie wollte lieber im Hintergrund bleiben, um nicht so aufzufallen, sie war nur als Besucherin hier. Wer wirklich Rede und Antwort stehen mußte, waren Will, Data und Captain Picard. Wie sie beim Hereinkommen gesehen hatte, saßen diese Drei schon in der sogenannten Zeugenbank und warteten auf ihren Aufruf und den Beginn der Anhörung. Sie erkannte, wie Will und der Captain noch einige Gedanken austauschten, während Data dem Ganzen mit stoischer Ruhe entgegensah. Es bedurfte nicht ihrer Fähigkeiten, um zu bemerkten, wie nervös die beiden Männer waren und sie seufzte laut auf. Eigentlich hatten sie ja nichts zu befürchten, zumindest nichts Elementares, trotzdem war es eine verständliche Reaktion. Sie lehnte sich zurück und beschloß, der Anhörung einfach zu folgen und sich hinterher weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen. Als drei wichtig aussehende Admiräle durch den für sie bestimmten Eingang hereinkamen und hinter dem Richterpult Platz nahmen, kehrte langsam Ruhe im Saal ein. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Admiräle besser erkennen zu können und zu sehen, ob sie einen von ihnen kannte. Es waren ein Vulkanier, den sie vorher nie gesehen hatte, Admiral Nakamura, der diese Anhörung wohl leiten sollte und noch eine Frau mittleren Alters, die sie ebenfalls nicht kannte. Voreingenommen war dieses Gericht also schon einmal nicht, aber ob dies ein unbedingt gutes Zeichen war, blieb noch dahingestellt. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Deanna, daß sich jemand ihrer Sitzreihe näherte und hastig neben ihr Platz nahm. Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie die Person erkannte. „Beverly!" Die Angesprochene lächelte leicht. „Ich habe mich beeilt, aber es hat nicht ganz nach Plan geklappt. Wenigstens komme ich noch rechtzeitig." „Aber gerade!" Deanna grinste. „Nein, du hast noch nichts verpaßt.." „Gut..." Das Ertönen einer Glocke läutete die Verhandlung ein und sofort verstummten die beiden Frauen.

Nervös rutschte Jean-Luc Picard auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er war so froh, wenn diese Verhandlung endlich vorüber sein würde. Wenigstens ging es Will und Data nicht anders, aber diese beiden hatten auch nichts zu verschweigen. Nein, so konnte man das nicht sagen. Er hatte nichts zu verbergen, er war lediglich froh, wenn er _darüber_ keine Rechenschaft würde ablegen müssen. Sein Traum bestätigte ihn nur noch in diesem Wunsch. Wenigstens hatte er Beverly heute noch nicht gesehen, das gab ihm noch ein wenig Zeit, seinen Gefühlswirrwarr zu ordnen. Das Läuten einer Glocke ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren und er setzte sich aufrecht hin. _Es geht los!_

„Wir haben uns heute hier eingefunden, um die Geschehnisse auf der Enterprise-E in Bezug auf den vor einer Woche stattfindenden Borgangriff noch einmal aufzurollen. Es handelt sich hier um eine rein formale Angelegenheit, dennoch besteht aufgrund der schweren Beschädigungen des Schiffes einiger Klärungsbedarf. Aus diesem Grunde hoffen wir, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, der das Schiff zur fraglichen Zeit kommandierte, Lieutenant Commander Data, der für einige Stunden Gefangener der Borg war und daher viele ihrer Pläne mitverfolgen konnte, sowie Commander William T. Riker, der das Außenteam zur gleichen Zeit leitete, können uns einige Antworten geben. Die Anhörung möge beginnen." Nach der Einleitungsrede des Vulkaniers herrschte für kurze Zeit erdrückende Stille, dann erhob sich Nakamura, sah Riker an und räusperte sich. „Commander Riker, wie wir bereits wissen, leiteten Sie das Außenteam, das sich um den Aufbau der von den Borg zerstörten Phoenix kümmern sollte. Zu welchem Zeitpunkt wurde Ihnen das Kommando übertragen?" „Es war kurz nach der Entdeckung der Phoenix. Wir waren im unterirdischen Teil von Cochranes Raketenbasis, als den Captain ein ungutes Gefühl in Bezug auf das, was oben an Bord der Enterprise vor sich ging, beschlich. Er übergab mir das Kommando, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen." „Hatten Sie danach noch einmal Kontakt zum Captain?" „Nein, kurz darauf brach der Funkkontakt zum Schiff ab. Wir waren auf uns alleine gestellt und wußten nicht, was vor sich ging." „Das heißt, Sie erfuhren erst von der Bedrohung der Borg, als sie beseitigt worden war?" „Das ist richtig. Das Team auf der Erde war damit beschäftigt, Doktor Cochrane zu finden, da wir nicht sicher waren, ob er den Angriff überlebt haben konnte. Danach galt unsere Hauptsorge einem planmäßigen Start der Phoenix. Um die Enterprise haben wir uns keine Gedanken mehr gemacht." „Ich verstehe. Aus Ihrem Bericht geht hervor, Sie mußten Doktor Cochrane Ihre wahre Herkunft enthüllen, damit er sich bereit erklärte, das Projekt weiterzuführen. Ihnen ist die Oberste Temporale Direktive geläufig?" „Ja, Sir. Doch es war in diesem Fall dringend nötig. Er hat uns unsere Tarngeschichte nicht geglaubt und irgendwie mußten wir ihn überzeugen, das Projekt weiterzuführen, wenn wir die Borg nicht gewinnen lassen wollten. Ich bin sicher, Counselor Troi hat ein ausführliches Gutachten darüber eingereicht." „Das hat sie. Ich wollte es nur noch einmal von Ihnen bestätigt hören. War Cochrane die einzige Person des 21. Jahrhunderts, der Sie von der Zukunft erzählen mußten?" „Was mich betrifft, ja. Er und das Außenteam waren die Einzigen, die an diesem Raketenprojekt arbeiteten." „Es gibt einen Bericht, der von einer Frau aus dem 21. Jahrhundert auf der Enterprise spricht, was ist Ihre Stellungnahme dazu?" „Diese Frau war Cochranes Partnerin namens Lily Sloan. Wir brachten sie aufgrund ihrer Strahlungsvergiftung auf das Schiff, um sie behandeln zu lassen, kurz bevor der Kontakt abbrach, daher weiß ich wenig darüber. Ich habe sie erst nach der Vernichtung der Borg wieder gesehen." „Noch eine letzte Frage, Commander. Wieviel haben Sie Cochrane über unsere Zeit enthüllt?" „Nur so viel, damit er seine Arbeit fortsetzen würde. Wir haben ihm von der Föderation und dem kommenden ersten Kontakt erzählt und den Veränderungen für die Gesellschaft, jedoch keine technischen Details preisgegeben, außer denjenigen, die er sowieso schon kannte." Nakamura nickte. „Das genügt Commander, vielen Dank!"

Riker atmete leise aus, als der Admiral mit ihm fertig war. Unmerklich ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl zusammensinken. Er hoffte, er hatte alle Fragen nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen beantwortet, ohne zuviel zu verraten. Von Geordis kleinem Ausrutscher mit der Statue, brauchte man ja nicht unbedingt etwas zu wissen, es hatte ja keine Auswirkungen auf die Zeitlinie gehabt und würde ihnen nur Ärger einbringen. Diese Leute hatten leicht reden, von Temporalen Direktiven zu sprechen, wenn sie hinter ihren Schreibtischen saßen und nicht selbst vor eine solche Situation gestellt waren. Sie hatten nur versucht, den Schaden, den die Borg verursacht hatten, in Grenzen zu halten, was ohne gewisse Zugeständnisse eben unmöglich gewesen war, etwas, das schwer verständlich für diese Bürokraten war. Die Stimme Nakamuras, der sich Data zuwandte, holte ihn aus den Gedanken und er beschloß aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Mister Data, wie aus den Berichten hervorging, verbrachten Sie einige Zeit mit den Borg?" „Das ist korrekt. Während unserem ersten Versuch, die Borg im Maschinenraum zu vernichten, wurde ich von ihnen gefangengenommen." „Was geschah danach?" „Ich erwachte angekettet auf einer, aus Wandverkleidungen des Maschinenraumes hergestellten Vorrichtung. Die Borg um mich herum schienen mich nicht zu beachten. Plötzlich hörte ich die Stimme einer Frau, die sich als Königin der Borg vorstellte. „Die Borg Königin also. Sie sind der erste Sternenflottenoffizier, der dieses Wesen kennengelernt hat. Können Sie uns vielleicht mehr von dieser Begegnung erzählen?" Der Androide nickte knapp. „Ich versuche es. Nach meine Einschätzung schien sie das einzige wirkliche Individuum unter all den Drohnen zu sein, die sie befehligte. Die Borg taten nichts, ohne ihre Aufforderung oder ihre Erlaubnis. In ihrem Kopf muß sich ein enormes Verwaltungszentrum befunden haben, trotzdem schien sie fast emotional. Nach allem, was wir bisher über die Borg gelernt hatten, wirkte sie auf den ersten Blick wie ein Widerspruch in sich selbst, aber vieles ergab nun auch einen Sinn, wenn man unter dem Aspekt ihrer Existenz noch einmal nachdachte, zumal sie von sich selbst behauptete, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen." „Vielen Dank. Ich gehe davon aus, Ihr Bericht enthält diese Informationen ebenfalls?" „Ja, Sir, ich habe ihn, gemeinsam mit dem, was durch das Plasma von der Borg Königin übriggeblieben ist, schon zur Untersuchung eingereicht." „Vorbildlich. Dennoch würde ich, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, noch einige Fragen stellen, in Bezug auf das Verhalten der Borg. Haben sie irgendwelche Ziele offenbart? Oder Gründe für Ihre Gefangennahme?" „Wie es aussah, galt nach unserer Vereitelung ihres ursprünglichen Planes, die Erde im 21. Jahrhundert zu assimilieren, ihre Hauptsorge, wie sie den von mir verschlüsselten Schiffscomputer entschlüsseln konnten. Zudem wollten sie mit Hilfe unserer Deflektorschüssel Verstärkung von den zu dieser Zeit noch im Deltaquadranten lebenden Borg anfordern. Da die Borg für den Schiffscomputer meine Hilfe brauchten, nahmen sie mich vermutlich gefangen und versuchten die Informationen aus meinem positronischen Gehirn zu extrahieren. Als dies nicht gelang, bemühte sich die Borg Königin, mich freiwillig für ihre Zwecke zu gewinnen unter der Aussicht, mir echtes Fleisch zu schenken. Ich täuschte vor, das Angebot anzunehmen, um mich zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt gegen sie zu wenden." „Wann war dieser Zeitpunkt, Ihrer Meinung nach?" „Kurz nach der Aktivierung der Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes, als ich Cochranes Schiff zerstören sollte. Ich ließ sie bis zum letzten Moment in dem Glauben, auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, um dann den Plasmatank zu zerschlagen." „Waren Sie nicht versucht, das Angebot anzunehmen?" „Nur für 0,68 Sekunden, Sir!" „Danke. Damit wären alle Unklarheiten auf Ihrer Seite beendet."

Langsam wischte Jean-Luc seine feuchten Handflächen an seiner Uniformhose ab. Er war der Letzte, und die Fragen würden wahrscheinlich bohrender ausfallen, als bei seinen anderen beiden Offizieren. Er als Captain hatte vollste Verantwortung für das Geschehene zu tragen und daß ihr kleiner Ausflug ins 21. Jahrhundert das 24. gerettet hatte war ein Glücksfall gewesen, trotzdem, die Enterprise hätte sich eigentlich gar nicht an der Schlacht beteiligen dürfen. Natürlich war diese Anhörung nur eine Formalität, aber eine höchst unangenehme, denn er wollte eigentlich nicht mehr darüber sprechen.

„Captain Picard?" „Admiral?" „Wie erklärt es sich, daß die Enterprise trotz ausdrücklichem Gegenbefehl auf dem Schlachtfeld befand? Hatten wir Sie nicht in die Neutrale Zone beordert?" „Das ist richtig, doch als wir über Funk Zeuge der sicheren Zerstörung der Flotte wurden, konnten wir nicht untätig herumsitzen. Ich weiß, daß das Sternenflottenkommando im Hinblick auf meine inzwischen sechs Jahre zurückliegende Assimilierung einige Zweifel hegte, doch als es so schlecht um die Flotte aussah und auch Admiral Hayes' Schiff zerstört worden war, entschlossen wir uns, unsere Befehle zu mißachten und einzugreifen, was den Kubus ja auch zerstörte." „Aus dem aufgezeichneten Kommuniqué, das sie kurz vor Beginn der Schlacht mit Admiral Hayes führten, geht hervor, daß sie bereits Kenntnis über die Borg hatten. Wie ist das zu erklären?" „Ich hatte einfach eine Vermutung, aufgrund eines Alptraums." „Alptraums?" „Ich träumte, wieder Teil des Kollektivs zu sein, aber ich glaube, das zu erläutern, führe ein wenig zu weit ab. Man kann sagen, ich habe, erinnert an diesen Traum, einfach geraten." „Wie ist es aber dann möglich, daß es gerade die Enterprise war, das in den temporalen Strudel geriet? Haben Sie nicht etwas Derartiges vermutet?" „Nein. Nachdem wir sahen, wie sich eine Sphäre aus dem Kubus lösten, haben wir diese verfolgt und im 21. Jahrhundert zerstört." „Wie kamen die Borg dann dennoch auf die Enterprise?" „Sie beamten in dem Moment, als wir unsere Schilde gesenkt hatten, hinüber. Es geschah fast unmerklich und als wir der Gefahr bewußt wurden, war es fast schon zu spät." „Woher wußten Sie, zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Erde, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte? Commander Riker erwähnte, Sie wären aufgrund eines „unguten Gefühls" auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt. Worin äußerte sich dieses Gefühl?" _Ich hörte das Murmeln von Borgstimmen..._ „Lieutenant Commander Worf erwähnte Störungen in den Umweltkontrollen, als ich einen kurzen Bericht der Lage anforderte, das erregte mein Mißtrauen und ich kehrte in vollstem Vertrauen zu Commander Riker auf das Schiff zurück, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als wir erkannten, daß die Borg sich im Maschinenraum eingenistet hatten und dabei waren, das Schiff zu assimilieren, verschlüsselte Mister Data den Schiffscomputer mit einem Code. Danach versuchten wir, die Bedrohung durch ein gezieltes Zerschlagen der Plasmatanks im Maschinenraum zu beseitigen. Bei diesem Versuch wurde Mister Data von den Borg entführt." „Danke Captain, das wäre alles soweit. Wir werden Ihre Aussagen mit den abgegeben Berichten prüfen und über Ihr weiteres Vorgehen entscheiden, sobald uns alle Daten vorliegen. Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet..."

Als sich der Saal langsam leerte, blieb Jean-Luc noch auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Er hoffte, wenn er lange genug wartete, konnte er es vermeiden, Beverly über den Weg zu laufen. Er wußte, daß sie sich bestimmt um ihn sorgte und wahrscheinlich mit ihm über diese Anhörung sprechen wollte, aber er konnte sie im Moment nicht sehen, er mußte erst mit sich ins Reine kommen. Als der Lärm langsam nachließ, sah er Beverly an der Eingangstür stehen. Sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandte sie sich ab und ging.


	9. IX – Es war ein heftiger Regen, in der

_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

IX –  
Es war ein starker Regen, in der Stadt an der Bucht 

Ein starker Westwind blies über das Wasser des Meeres und ließ es in Wellen immer wieder an die mächtigen Felsen schlagen, die es vom Ufer trennten. Der Himmel war grau und verhangen, was die gesamte Atmosphäre noch stimmiger erschienen ließ. Inzwischen waren seit der Anhörung zwei Tage vergangen, zwei Tage, in denen Beverly Jean-Luc nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er schien wie vom Erboden verschluckt zu sein, aber er hatte sie um Zeit gebeten und sie würde ihm so lange Zeit geben, so lange er brauchte. Sie hatte die letzten beiden Tage, außer einigen Gesprächen mit Deanna, alleine verbracht. Nach einigem Suchen, hatte sie ein hübsches Plätzchen an der Bucht gefunden, an das sie sich setzen und lesen konnte. Auch wenn es inzwischen kühler geworden war und das Wetterkontrollsystem demnächst Regen meldete, kehrte sie immer wieder zurück. Sie war nicht undankbar über diese Einsamkeit, denn es gab auch ihr noch einmal Zeit, nachzudenken, wenn sie ihre Lektüre für ein paar Minuten zur Seite legte und auf das Wasser hinausstarrte. Auch wenn die Erde inzwischen bis ins kleinste Detail von den Menschen erforscht worden war, konnte sie sich trotzdem die abenteuerlichsten Dinge jenseits des Horizontes vorstellen, erinnerte sich aber gleichzeitig immer wieder daran, daß ihr jetziges Leben schon genügend Abenteuer bot. Manchmal erschien es ihr wie ein Wunder, all die Dinge unbeschadet überstanden zu haben, die sie im Laufe ihrer Zeit im Weltraum erlebt hatte, doch in Anbetracht dessen, was möglicherweise vor ihnen lag, waren dies auch nur harmlose Vorfälle gewesen. Ob sie in Zukunft so viel Glück haben würde, stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Sternen. Dieser Landaufenthalt war mit den Fertigstellungen der Reparaturen am Schiff beendet, aber wollte sie wirklich dort hin zurückkehren? Eine Auszeit erschien wirklich nicht das Schlechteste, zumal sie sich nicht sicher war, ein Abenteuer wie das jüngste in der nächsten Zeit erneut erleben zu wollen. Sie fröstelte leicht, als der kühle Wind in ihre Richtung blies und zog die Jacke ihrer Uniform fester zu. Es wurde wirklich langsam kühler... Wahrscheinlich würde der Regen in spätestens einer Stunde einsetzen. Sie entschloß sich zu bleiben, bis die ersten Tropfen fielen und stand langsam von dem Felsen auf, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, um ein paar Schritte auf und ab zu gehen. Sie beobachtete ein paar Möwen, die über dem Meer kreisten und spitze Schreie ausstießen und war in Gedanken bei ihnen. Sie fragte sich, was das Ziel der Vögel war, die sich von ihrer Umgebung so wenig beeindrucken ließen und beneidete sie auch ein wenig um ihre Freiheit. Natürlich war sie glücklich mit ihrem Beruf bei Starfleet, aber es bedeutete zeitgleich Regeln einzuhalten. Es waren die Regeln, denen sie entfliehen wollte, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie in einer Woche oder wann das Schiff fertig sein würde, mit gepacktem Koffer bereit stehen, um ihren Dienst wieder anzutreten. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Sie war alleine, außer ihren Freunden, die zeitgleich ihre Kollegen waren. Ihr Mann, Jack war vor langer Zeit gestorben, genau wie ihre Eltern und ihr Sohn Wesley war mit dem Reisenden von Alpha Centauri gegangen. Sie war wirklich alleine. Ihre Gedanken schweiften weiter zu Jean-Luc, ihrem langjährigen und treuen Freund. Wie ging es wohl mit ihm weiter? Würden sie einfach Freunde bleiben, oder einen Schritt weiter gehen, unter dem Risiko, alles, was sie zuvor erreicht hatten, einfach wegzuwerfen? Es lag an ihm alleine, ihr Angebot stand nach wie vor unverändert... und doch... Er war ihr seit jenem Nachmittag aus dem Weg gegangen, selbst wenn sie nicht wußte warum. Hatte sie sich zu weit vorgewagt oder war es etwas anderes? Die Ungewißheit machte ihr zu schaffen, aber sie würde ihn nicht fragen, sie wollte ihn nicht drängen.  
Schritte auf dem Kiesweg hinter ihr schreckten sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich instinktiv um, um zu sehen, wer auf sie zukam. „Jean-Luc! Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht..." Sie wollte auf ihn zulaufen, blieb aber stehen und senkte ein wenig den Kopf. „Ich meine... Ich habe mich gefragt..." Sie unterbrach sich und sah ihn abwartend an. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Ton gesagt und das verunsicherte sie. Er ging zielstrebig auf sie zu, und blieb erst ungefähr einen Meter vor ihr stehen. Erst da erkannte sie, daß er ebenfalls unsicher war. „Weißt du, wie lange es gedauert hat, herauszufinden, wo du bist?" „Ich wußte nicht, daß mich überhaupt jemand aufsuchen wollte, außerdem trage ich meinen Kommunikator bei mir." „Ja, das stimmt, aber ich wollte nicht über Kommunikator mit dir reden, ich wollte dich sehen." „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Er seufzte und ließ sich auf den Felsen sinken, auf dem sie noch kurz zuvor gesessen hatte. „Es ist ein wenig kompliziert..." „Das hat mich noch nie wirklich gestört..." „Ja, das stimmt... Aber dieses Mal...könnte es dich verletzen und genau das möchte ich vermeiden." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und als er darüber strich, spürte sie, wie er zitterte. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Jean-Luc. Nach allem, was mir passiert ist, braucht es schon viel, um mich wirklich noch verletzen." „Nunja... Ja... Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an dein... Angebot?" „Natürlich... Ich stehe auch nach wie vor dazu..." „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es annehmen kann, Beverly. Ich würde dich doch nur unglücklich machen. Nicht allein, daß ich viel älter bin als du, ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob du mich wirklich liebst oder nur eine besonders gute Freundin bist." „Was ist, wenn ich dich wirklich liebe?" „Ist es so?" „Ich mag dich sehr gerne, Jean-Luc..." Ruckartig stand er auf und griff ihre Schulter, wobei er ihr tief in die Augen sah. „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Ich muß es wissen... _liebst_ du mich?" Sie schluckte, unfähig für den Moment, etwas zu sagen und umarmte ihn dann innig. „Ja..." Liebevoll streichelte er ihren Rücken, ebenfalls unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen. Beverly wußte, daß er nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie das selbst nicht. Es war einfach über sie gekommen. „Oh Beverly... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, noch weniger wie es weiter gehen soll." Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. „Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, selbst wenn ich es wollte..." Sie starrte ihn an. „Ist das ein Befehl von oben? Keine Beziehung mit einem Crewmitglied? Oder eine Prämisse, die du dir selbst gesetzt hast?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Es hat uns so viel Zeit gekostet, uns gegenseitig unsere Gefühle einzugestehen und ist viel zu wertvoll, um auf eine solche Weise fortgeworfen zu werden. Nein, ich möchte dir nicht wehtun." „Aber so tust du mir nicht weh?" „Ich habe Angst um dich, vor dem, was dir passieren könnte, wenn wir eine Beziehung eingingen. Vor zwei Nächten habe ich geträumt, wieder Locutus zu sein und ich habe dich getötet... Ich will nicht, daß etwas Ähnliches in Realität geschieht und ich mir ein Leben lang Vorwürfe mache, deswegen." „Findest du nicht, das sollte meine Sorge sein. Ich weiß, daß du mich brauchst, jetzt mehr denn je und ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." „Aber..." „Kein Aber... Es ist so. Du brauchst keine Verantwortung für mich übernehmen, ich bin alt genug, um für mich entscheiden zu können und ich entscheide mich für dich, Jean-Luc." Er seufzte laut. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach... Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?" Sie lächelte leicht. „Du kommst mir vor, wie ich mir selbst an jenem Abend nach Kesprit. Ich hatte genau die gleichen Fragen und Zweifel und wollte dich doch auch nicht verletzen, nachdem du mich etwas so Bedeutungsvolles gefragt hattest. Es wundert mich, zu sehen, daß wir jetzt in einer umgekehrten Situation sind." „Ja, da hast du wohl recht, aber dieser Abend ist inzwischen auch fast drei Jahre her... Ich hatte einige Zeit zum Nachdenken." „Ich verrate dir etwas... wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann funktioniert es einfach nicht, aber wir haben es zumindest versucht. Wir kennen doch beide die Wahrheit, warum noch länger die Augen davor verschließen?" „Ich verschließe die Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit, im Gegenteil. Die Borg... haben mich an das erinnert was ich wirklich bin... und du verdienst einfach etwas Besseres." „Jean-Luc, könntest du bitte endlich mit diesem Borg-Unsinn aufhören? Sie haben dich verletzt, das weiß ich, aber deshalb bist du noch lange nicht wie sie, auch wenn du es dir ständig einredest. Du bist immer noch ein Mensch und zwar einer der vernünftigsten und bedachtesten, die ich kenne. Du hattest einen kleinen Ausrutscher, aber was macht das schon? Im Endeffekt, hast du doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Jeder von uns darf Fehler machen..." „Dieser Fehler hat 42 Mitglieder meiner Crew das Leben gekostet..." „Dieser „Fehler" hat die gesamte Föderation gerettet! Sie können dich vor Kriegsgerichte stellen, so oft sie wollen, wären wir den Borg nicht gefolgt, gäbe es uns nicht mehr und ich könnte dir jetzt nicht sagen, was ich denke." Nervös strich er sich über die Glatze und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Trotzdem... es verfolgt mich..." „Das wird es auch noch eine ganze Zeit und ich denke, das ist normal. Nur vergiß darüber die Gegenwart nicht, all deine Freunde." Er nickte stumm und sie seufzte leise. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie sich an, warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, während sie aufs Meer hinaussahen. Irgendwann wurde es Beverly zu viel. „Hör zu, ich weiß, wie aufgewühlt du bist, wie sehr dich die vergangenen Tage mitgenommen haben und ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst, aber ich hätte gerne eine endgültige Antwort, wie du dich nun entschieden hast." Langsam ging er auf sie zu, umarmte sie vorsichtig von hinten, den Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie vernichtend deine Argumentation ist?" Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange. „Laß es uns versuchen..." Sie drückte sich an ihn, seine Hände festhaltend. „Ich habe gehofft, daß du das sagen würdest. Ich hatte die Einsamkeit so satt..." „Ich auch..." Sie drehte sich um, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn hungrig. Ihre Lippen suchten den Kontakt mit seinen und fanden ihn schnell. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte er den Kuß bereits erwidert, hielt sie fest im Arm, während er zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge spielte. Dieser Kuß war anders, als jeder, den er zuvor mit Beverly geteilt hatte, er war weder eine flüchtige Bekundung der Zuneigung, noch ein unsicherer Tröster, er war ein offenkundiges Zeugnis dessen, was sie füreinander empfanden – und er schien endlos zu gehen. Weder er, noch sie, hatten das Bedürfnis, sich vor der Zeit voneinander zu lösen, viel zu wertvoll war die Nähe und Wärme des Anderen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, so lange auf diese Chance gewartet und sie sich dann beinahe noch verwehrt zu haben und war Beverly so unendlich dankbar, daß sie ihn besser kannte, als er sich selbst. Immer und immer wieder trafen sich ihre Münder und er wußte nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie sich endlich atemlos voneinander lösten. Selbst danach lagen sie sich noch sehr lange in den Armen, sich gegenseitig streichelnd und haltend, vollkommen losgelöst von ihrer Umgebung. Sie nahmen das, was um sie herum geschah gar nicht mehr wahr. Erst der Beginn eines leichten Nieselregens holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Überrascht schielte Beverly in den Himmel und lächelte dann. „Das habe ich ja vollkommen vergessen. Für heute war Regen eingeplant gewesen. Ursprünglich wollte ich mit den ersten einsetzenden Regentropfen gehen, aber das hat sich jetzt wohl etwas verschoben." Unsicher schob Jean-Luc ihr eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, in der Tat. Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich aufgehalten habe. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" „Ich weiß nicht. Bis wir auf ein Shuttle gewartet haben, das uns nach Hause bringt, sind wir vollkommen durchnäßt. Das Beste wäre es, irgendwo Unterschlupf zu suchen, bis der Regen nachläßt und dann nach Hause zu gehen." „Das ist eine gute Idee... zumal es inzwischen stärker regnet..."

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie, trotz allem völlig durchnäßt und atemlos unter einer Brücke Zuflucht gefunden. Beverly lehnte sich an einen Brückenpfosten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und wischte sich ihre klatschnassen Haarsträhnen, die ihr im Gesicht kleben, zur Seite. „Das war ja ein schöner Irrtum," murmelte sie. „Da hätten wir auch gleich heimgehen können... so abgelegen wie wir sind, wird uns auch niemand begegnen, bis der Regen vorüber ist." Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah sie die Tropfen niederprasseln, die sich inzwischen in wahre Sturzbäche verwandelt hatten. „Reg dich nicht auf," entgegnete Jean-Luc, der genauso durchnäßt neben ihr stand. „Wir haben den Unterschlupf noch rechtzeitig gefunden... oder wolltest du jetzt noch einen suchen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Jetzt geht es ja erst richtig los. Trotzdem, du hast leicht Reden, du mußt dir ja nicht um deine nassen Haare Sorgen machen." „Das muß ich wirklich nicht, aber so schlimm finde ich das gar nicht. Mir gefällst du so sogar ganz gut..." Sie warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu und grinste dann. „Dann hat es sich ja gelohnt..." Er kam zu ihr und lehnte sich neben sie an den Pfosten, bevor er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Stirn gab. „Das hat es..." Seine Lippen suchten ihre und er gab ihr einen langen Kuß auf den Mund, bevor er tiefer glitt und ihren Hals liebkoste und mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte. Ihre nassen Haare klebten nun auch an seinem Gesicht und er mußte leicht schmunzeln. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, völlig durchnäßt mit ihr alleine unter einer Brücke zu stehen. Er fühlte sich wieder in seine Zeit auf der Akademie zurückversetzt, nur daß er damals noch genau wußte, wohin so etwas zwangsläufig zu führen hatte – heute war er vorsichtiger mit vorschnellen Schlüssen.

Beverly schloß die Augen und ließ sich treiben. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich, um nicht zu sagen angenehm solche Liebe nach langer Zeit noch einmal erfahren zu können. Verantwortung, Starfleet, die Enterprise... all diese Dinge waren so weit fort, es gab nur Jean-Luc und sie unter einer Brücke im Regen. Sie erschauerte, als ihre nassen Kleider langsam abkühlten, und begann vor Kälte zu zittern. Sofort hielt Jean-Luc inne und sah sie an. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte. „Ja, nur meine Kleider werden kalt." „Vielleicht sollten wir sie ausziehen, damit sie trocknen können und versuchen uns gegenseitig zu wärmen?" Sie kicherte. „Bist du dir sicher, daß dein Angebot ganz ohne Hintergedanken ist?" Es schien, als überlegte er einen Moment. „Nein," sagte er schließlich. „Das dachte ich mir..." Sie ließ seine Worte noch einmal gedanklich vorbeiziehen und fand diesen Gedanken nicht einmal besonders abstoßend, im Gegenteil. Eine seltsame Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, als sie länger darüber nachdachte. Konnte dies wirklich möglich sein? War es das, wohin das Schicksal sie letztlich geführt hatte? Unter diese Brücke? Sie lächelte ihn an. „Trotzdem sehe ich fast einen Sinn darin." „Tatsächlich..." Er senkte kurz den Blick und als er ihn wieder hob, sah sie, daß er leicht errötet war. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, daß du... Es war eigentlich nur ein Scherz... Ich wollte nicht zu voreilig erscheinen..." „Kann man nach zwanzig Jahren noch von voreilig sprechen?" „Nun, nein eigentlich nicht... aber irgendwie erschien es mir unpassend." „Laß das nur meine Sorge sein.." Langsam schälte sie sich aus der Jacke ihrer Uniform und warf sie auf den Boden, bevor sie sich wieder an seine Lippen heftete. Er nahm sie sofort in die Arme und streichelte sie sanft über den Rücken, während er ihren Kuß immer hungriger erwiderte. Ihre Hände suchten den Weg unter seine Uniformjacke und fanden ihn geschickt. Er erschauerte leicht, als ihrer kühlen Handflächen seinen nackten Oberkörper unter der Uniform erforschten, doch als er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, wünschte er sich, sie möge nie damit aufhören. Durch die plötzliche Kühle versteiften sich seine Brustwarzen und er spürte, wie sie mitten im Kuß anfing zu lächeln. Zärtlich streichelte sie darüber, sich von seinen Lippen lösend und langsam seinen Hals hinuntergleitend. Er nahm die Hände von ihrem Rücken und öffnete vorsichtig seine eigene Uniformjacke. Als sie bemerkte, was er vorhatte, half sie ihm dabei und kurz darauf lag das zweite Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden, dem relativ schnell sein Tanktop folgte. Als ein Windhauch über seinen nun nackten Oberkörper fuhr, bildete sich fast sofort eine leichte Gänsehaut und er begann zu frösteln. Beverly schmiegte sich an ihn, doch obwohl ihre nassen Kleider und Haare keine Wärme spendeten, taten es ihre heißen Küsse. Der Spur, ihrer Finger folgte kurz darauf eine feuchte Spur mit ihrem Mund. Er keuchte auf und tief in ihm wuchs seine Erregung.  
Beverly schien genau zu wissen, wann sie aufzuhören hatte und er nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sie sanft an den Pfeiler zu drücken. Er strich über die feinen Züge ihres Gesichtes und küßte sie sanft auf den Mund, während er versuchte, sie ebenfalls von ihrem Tanktop zu befreien. Sie half ihm, indem sie das Top nach oben zog und den Verschluß ihres BHs öffnete. Kaum waren die nächsten, vor Wasser triefenden Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden gelandet fanden sich ihre Münder wieder in einem langen Kuß. Er nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm um sie zu wärmen, glitt aber schnell tiefer, während seine Hände ihre Taille und Brüste streichelten. Sie legte den Kopf leicht zurück an die Wand und hielt die Augen geschlossen, blieb aber außer ihrer beschleunigten Atmung still. Er betrachtete sie versonnen, während er sie weiterhin streichelte. Trotz all der vergangenen Male, in denen er dies schon gedacht hatte, noch nie hatte sie so zerbrechlich gewirkt, wie jetzt in seinen Armen, ihre bleiche Haut, die Rippen, die sich darunter leicht andeuteten. Verletzbar und doch wunderschön... und stark. Langsam strich er mit einem Finger über die Rippen und wanderte dann weiter nach oben zu ihrer linken Brust. Seine kalte Hand hatte die gleiche Wirkung, wie es die ihre gehabt hatte und er sah, wie sich ihrer Lippen erneut zu einem Lächeln verzogen, während sie ruhig in seinen Armen lag. Mit seinem Mund kehrte er zurück an ihren Hals und fand dann den Weg, den seine Hand genommen hatte. Wie ein Säugling suchte er ihre Brustwarze und als er sie gefunden hatte, saugte er vorsichtig daran. Sie zitterte in seinen Armen, ihre Atmung noch beschleunigter als zuvor, aber sie blieb still.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr allzu lange, bis sich ihre Körper vereinigen und den Weg nahmen, den ihre Seelen schon so lange zuvor gegangen waren. Sie stand noch immer an der Wand gelehnt, ein Bein angewinkelt, um ihn geschlungen und ihre Arme auf seinem Rücken, den Kopf ebenfalls an die Wand gelegt. Sie ließ sich wieder treiben, sämtliche Kälte war aus ihrem Bewußtsein gewichen und von Wärme ersetzt worden, sie fühlte sich nicht mehr alleine und würde es sich wahrscheinlich niemals mehr fühlen. Es war einfach richtig... Endlich taten sie das, wonach ihre Körper schon so lange gehungert hatten, bevor die Vernunft durch Liebe ersetzt wurde. Und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis zum Höhepunkt...

Die Sonne schien schon längst wieder, als Jean-Luc die Augen aufschlug. Ein leises Atmen ließ ihn aufmerksam werden und langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Er sah sich um und befand sich immer noch unter jener Brücke, unter der sie sich geliebt hatten. Beverly lag halb nackt in seinem Arm und schlief friedlich. Im Schlaf wirkte sie so schön und ein tiefes Gefühl von Liebe und Wärme durchströmte ihn. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, doch der so lange aufgestaute Hunger aufeinander, hatte alles Andere nebensächlich erscheinen lassen. Das nächste Mal würde bestimmt anders werden, das versprach er sich und der Frau in seinen Armen.

Epilog -To boldly go...

„Das Schiff ist fertig, passen Sie gut darauf auf." Freundlich schüttelte Admiral Rossa Jean-Lucs Hand und wies auf das angedockte Schiff jenseits der Sichtfenster von Mc Kinley. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war ein Großteil der Crew bereits wieder an Bord, wahrscheinlich auch Beverly. Er nickte und schüttelte die Hand der Admiralin. „Das werde ich. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht noch einmal einen solchen Schaden davontragen." „Das wäre wünschenswert, immerhin ist es unser Flaggschiff." „Ich werde mir Mühe geben..." Er warf noch einmal einen Blick aus dem Fenster und begutachtete die nun wieder reparierte Enterprise-E. Ein in der Tat imposantes Schiff, von dem er mehr als stolz war, es kommandieren zu dürfen. Die Erde im Hintergrund funkelte blau und gedanklich verabschiedete er sich schon wieder von diesem Planeten – er würde ihn für eine Weile nicht sehen, aber auch nicht vergessen. _Hier hat alles angefangen... unter einer Brücke..._ Freundlich legte ihm die Admiralin eine Hand auf die Schulter und holte ihn aus den Gedanken zurück. „Ich wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück auf Ihren weiteren Missionen und möchte Ihnen noch einen freundschaftlichen Rat mit auf den Weg geben." Er nickte und sah sie abwartend an. Rossa machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, bevor sie sprach: „Suchen Sie sich eine Frau, Jean-Luc. Es täte Ihnen bestimmt gut..." Es gelang ihm erfolgreich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und er gab ihr todernst die Hand. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." „Alles Gute Captain!"  
Das also war das Ende ihres Abenteuers mit den Borg. Er hatte mehr über sich selbst und Beverly gelernt als in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren und doch gab es noch eine Menge zu lernen. Ihnen gehörte die Zukunft, und das reparierte Schiff bot so viele Möglichkeiten.  
„Das Leben fängt erst an..." dachte er. „Am Ende des Tunnels gibt es immer ein Licht!"

_To boldly go, where no one has gone before..._

/ The End /

P.S.: Wenn wir uns das darauffolgende Abenteuer in „Insurrection" ansehen, wissen wir, es passierte bestimmt nicht so, nach „First Contact", aber ich bin nun einmal ein idealistischer P/Cer und wer weiß, vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann „Insurrection" nach meinen Vorstellungen um, einfach so, um Jean-Luc und Beverly noch eine Chance zu geben – sie haben sie verdient und wenn sie sie nicht von TIIC bekommen, dann bekommen sie sie von mir.

\\/ Live long and prosper...


End file.
